The Sage of Honor
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Discontinued until the reboot
1. Chapter 1

_**AzureKing: Well, that was fast! **_

_**AzureQueen: Yeah, who know that two authors made such huge progress?**_

_**Azureking: Well, the reason we work off butts ladies and gentlemen is this tart here deleted the chapter i was working on for True Vampire King!**_

_**AQ: Ah, c'mon i was trying to make space for your tablet's music! People make mistakes...take Lelouch for example...**_

_**AK: Too soon, too soon...anyway the harem for this is a in progress so you if you want that special girl in Naruto's harem please leave a review or PM me if that's better and reasons why they should be in it...three thousend words now gone...**_

_**AQ: MOHH! I said I was sorry, for the people who wanted to see True Vampire we need more time sorry again.**_

_**NOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER FROM AZURE KING AND QUEEN~!**_

_**CHAPTER START!**_

…_my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze a former shinobi of Konoha…or I was until after a war between the five great nations and myself. We fought against woman with god-like abilities that we almost lost, however with a seal develop by me and my best, Sasuke Uchiha, use both our life energy to erase her from existence._

_We were supposed to also die there too but when I open my eyes once more time, I found myself in a new world. And now…_

"Naruto! Please come here and play with us!" a sweet voice from a young child yells to the boy who was writing in his journal before closing it.

Naruto is a blonde twelve year old blonde child whose spiky hair resembles the sun. He was wearing a tight green shirt over a tan colored half jacket. He also wore brown leather fingerless gloves and tight blue jeans. "Sure, just give me a sec Nunnally!" he yells back as he stood up.

_I was found by a nice man who the guardian of the Emperor of…China…still getting the hang of all these odd names from this world. He trains me in the art of Shaolin Kung Fu, and soon he sadly passed away from this lifetime. But, in his recommendation he chose me to protect my new charge the daughter of the emperor. _

_For many years I serve as her friend and guardian protecting her with my life. Until one day a kidnapping happen and I killed the man who was reasonable. However due to some international affairs…I killed a prince instead of the man responsible for it. Charles Zi Britannia demanded either that they go to war or give me up._

_My empress didn't want me to go but thankfully my two friends Li Xingke and my student, who I taught in case I die early, promise that they will protect her while I go and die…_

_However…_

Naruto wrote more as he walked to see four girls wearing dresses smiling at him, "Yo, gomen on being late. Got lost in the road to life…"

A girl with short black hair pouts as she then huffed, "Liar, you were just writing on that weird gothic book again." She said her amethyst eyes sparkling cutely with mock anger.

"Heh, got me Lulu-chan. Sorry today is the day I fight against lord Bismark to see if I get to stay in the knights. Last time I had to fight Monica-chan to see who can be in the fourth's place after…uh…yeah by the way where is she?" Naruto said before writing more notes down.

A dark purple haired teenage girl sighs, "She is taking lessons from John in Knightmare lessons to try to join next year. Really, why would you care about her so much instead of your sisters?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the girl, "Sheesh, take a pill Cornelia. She's a friend…despite how we met. Anyway, so Nunnally want to play?" Naruto looks at his book pulling out his pen and took more notes. "Dammit, sorry it seems that I can't put this down today. Must be nervous or something huh?"

Nunnally was cute little seven-year-old smiling happily at him but stops when three boys came, "Hey, fake blood!"

Naruto sighs as he stood up to look at the three, "Yes, brothers?" he said to the princes.

"Shouldn't you be trying to eat reptiles like the cavemen from Japan? Don't bother the girls here!" One boy with ugly face said as Naruto gain dark look.

"Fine…girls, I must go and get ready for my battle with Bismark until then forgive me." he said and left before writing once more.

_I was adopted by the king of Britannia who still confuses me to no end on why he did that. But now I am now know as Naruto Vi Britannia, the ninth prince in line of the throne. I have now two little sisters named Luluko and Nunnally. Along with many other siblings who hate my guts since I'm Japanese. _

_But thankful I still made friends here and there like my half-sisters...or adopted I'm still confused with the specifics. Also I made friends with my other sisters Cornelia and Euphemia who play with my sisters everyday, while I train and work with giant machines called Knightmare frames. I still have problems using all these controls and buttons when using them but uncle Lloyd has been helping me adjust. _

_Oh, Lloyd is a scientist who asked me questions when they brought me here. Nice man, even if bit much eccentric. He never told me what he was specifically working on but it must be Knightmares since he gives so much pointers. _

_Back on track, to be a Knight of the Round you must be loyal to the king...or in my case, my adorable sisters. Another is mad skills with both combat off field and on Knightmares, which only one of which I process...wanna guess which?_

_Since I suck at using these machines Lloyd is making me a special system to fight better. Until then I can only work on my body. Thank god for these special gyms for military and royal guards can use. I finally got my strength up to Lee-kun's and his speed without weights. Not even the so called Knight of One can beat me when I go serious. However my mother, Marianne, has always been watching my progress for some odd reason. Unlike her daughters her love for me seems artificial as if someone just mess with her mind...but she is the current Knight of Two...and damn powerful. Even with my limited skills on a Knightmare, they say I am above-average in terms of skill to regular military pilots...but even with Bismark on my side we still lost to her many times._

Naruto stops his writing as he slip it back on his specially made hostel for his journal, "Hey Lloyd!" Naruto greeted at the man who smiles and waves at the boy.

"Well, well! If it isn't the only kid I like, how's it been going since your father adopted you?" The Earl of Pudding asked as his assistant came with van holding large number of parts.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Try only person who can stand you. So why are you here?"

Lloyd pointed at the trucks and vans smiling his carefree smile, "Well, I still trying to make you're ideal Knightmare but unfortunately the controls that we made for you are still complicated. So Cécile and I thought we make one for you from scratch. Though most Knightmare frames controls take so much time to create...but with my idea and your way of fighting, I might be able to get it running around seven or eight years that's going to be _way_ less time to make it." the lavender haired man smirks at his genius.

Naruto smiles generously, "Lloyd...thanks...I truly am thankful for letting me use these machines. So you heard about my match against pirate man?"

"Hahaha, as always you never cared for any authority. Yes I have, but have you heard about the news of the Knights?" The man said sitting on near bench as Naruto followed suit.

"No, until I get better on my Knightmare skills they dub me as a reserve member, because of that I'm often left in the dark. What is it?" Naruto asked as he was given a drink.

Lloyd smile gleefully, "Some of the Knights of the Round are getting replace and must teach their new replacements. That means new specs to create for each recruit! Ahh, such wonderful time to work on more of my toys! Ah, don't worry about yours first priority scientific promise and all."

"Thanks for sharing the information with me Lloyd. Oh man, I need to go before mother dearest comes get me." he mockingly said as Lloyd nods losing his smile. The blonde never seems to lose his guard until he or Cécile comes, even when he's with the girls he needs to keep a guard up.

Naruto walks as he resumes writing on his journal, "Where was I...? Ah yes..."

_Apparently this world doesn't have any sources of Chakra or jutsu. I will have to be careful since my regeneration is also gone including fuzzball. Other they that this world I'm currently in isn't in the past of future. The continents they have are three times more then my home world and all spread out as well. Oh, well I have to stop today old man ...wish me luck!_

Naruto sighs as he closed his book with a dark look...he was in front of Bismark and the Knights of the Round. "Mother...Bismark..." he bowed honorable to the his superiors.

Bismark was a tan man with three green piercings on his left eye with long dark hair with professional look etch to his face like stone, "Uzumaki..." unlike everyone including the emperor Charles Zi Britanna, he is the only person to call by his old name. But it wasn't out of spite but it held respect in his tone and it gave him a nice reminder that Uzumaki is who he really is.

His mother smile kindly, "Hello sweetie, Lulu told me that you seem sad today. Do you want to pull this for another day?"

Naruto shook his head as he grab two knives and went into his battle position, "No, I promise Nunnally I'd play with her and Lulu...so come on Bismark..."

The man pulled out a heavy one-handed sword as he then rushed towards Naruto who parried the strike before jumping slightly back from his leader's attack. Naruto ran towards him swinging his blade diagonally from the bottom.

Bismark leans back not noticing Naruto falling down to sweep kick him, as the man fell Naruto drop his left knife and use his now free left hand to balance himself on the floor before circling around to kick Bismark before he hit the ground skidding him to rhe wall with a loud sound of impact.

The man smirks as he then went once more at Naruto who duck when the man tried to slash him which lead to him punching his ribs HARD. While the man tried to recover from the hit, Naruto grabs his sword then proceeded to throw away before punching him once more at chest with both arms.

The Knight of One flew away from the boy who sighs in mediation as he took calming breaths of air to wash away his adrenaline. Naruto looks at the remaining Knight of the Round before bowing once more then left while dropping his only knife...

Naruto walked out of the training building to the garden as he was tired...of what you may ask?...

...

...

...

Nothing, just tired of nothing interesting to do.

Naruto continues to stay there as he heard footsteps come closer, "Naruto!"

The boy sighed as he open one eye to see a pouting Euphemia, "Hey, Eu...what's up?...you know besides sky and clouds?"

The girl lets go of her pout and then cuddles up to her brother, "I wanted to cheer you up..."

Naruto just sighs as pets her head lovingly, but gave a small smile at the princess. Euphemia was always there when he was down on his luck. Lulu and Nunnally do the same but he doesn't want to burden them along with his troubles. Cornelia was busy with her military work making Euphemia lonely, "Hmm..."

Euphemia gave a curious look before Naruto lifted her up like her sister does, "Wah!"

Naruto just looks at his sister smiling gently as the girl was gently place above him and preceded to hug her, "Why do you spend so much time with me?"

"It's because I love you silly!" the pink haired girl said as she hugged Naruto back and kiss his cheek. "Cornelia hasn't really talk to me lately since joining the military and protecting Lulu and Nunnally's mom. But you always take time off to play with us no matter what. That's why I love you and being with you."

Naruto smiles kindly as his dream came true...a family who loves him...despite real mother and father died before he meet them, he still was relieved that they love him. Now he has more people to love and protect with his heart.

Euphemia takes a deep breathe before sitting on Naruto's stomach with a courageous look...and lean down to the confused boy...

...

...

...

"Naruto, mom wants to- AHHH!" Lulu yells seeing her brother and her half-sister locking lips with each other! "GET OFF HIM!" she pushed off as she look Naruto and did what her best friend did. "Chuu~!"

Naruto was blushing as he was taken advantage by his sisters lips, 'Crap! Does mean I'm a lolicon?!' he thought trying not to think about subject anymore.

Naruto was able, with little strength from his rational mind, to gently push Lulu lips off his own. "Lu, why did you do that!?" he yells as his sister seemed to be shocked at she did as well.

However before she said anything Naruto heard giggling and turns to see his mother holding her hand over her mouth with his youngest pouting with puffed out cheeks and lastly an enraged Cornelia! "Fufufu, Naruto did you become my daughters Knight of Honor to steal kisses? What a naughty boy I have raise~! Where did I ever go wrong~?" she teased the blushing boy who couldn't speak back at her.

"Mohh! You said I only get kisses from you big brother!" Nunnally said before jumping his lap and kiss all over his thankfully missing his lips to spare him from further embarrassment.

Cornelia however found her hand punching his hard head scowling, "How dare you kiss my sister instead of- I mean don't you do that again!" the military girl said with ferocious blush on her cheeks.

"What the hell?! Why do you women back each other up? Why can't I have Schneizel to back me up?" Naruto complains at the women who just sighs and lay bsck at flower bed. "Sheesh, I"m always the bad guy. He was about to say more until Euphemia cuddle him to his left side and Lulu went to his right holding his hand. Cornelia raise his head to set it on her lap as she try to look uninterested in this situation and lastly Nunnally just hug her brother's chest with a smile. "H-Hey! Mom do something about this!"

Marianne just breaks out in more giggles as she walk away, "Try not to make into grandmother just my son!"

Naruto eye twitches but laughs at this point, "Sheesh, you girls can't let me have my peace can you?"

"Nope~!" they all chimed in rhythm.

_All in all...I love it here and hope it lastly forever..._

_But alas...like dreams for one who sleeps they must end when the dreamer must awake to reality..._

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S ROOM

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sleeping after helping Lloyd and Cécile with his Knightmare frame, thankfully they're going the right way if the childish scientist was correct with the calculations.

The boy was gently shaken as he woke up to see his sister Nunnally, "Nunna? What is it?"

"I heard something loud down stairs can you come with me?" the little asked as Naruto nods as he grabs his hidden knives in case.

The two children walked down the corridor where it lead to grand hall...Naruto felt someone was watching them...

The two sees his mother who was all alone, "Mom? Why are you here-?"

BANG! Naruto and Nunnally say their mother was shot down as more bullets killing for then measure results! "Nunnally get behind me!" Naruto roars as he pulled his knives and deflected most of the bullets while some hit him on his arms and legs!

"AHH!" Nunnally said as Naruto was distracted enough to get his hand shot!

"What's wrong!?" Naruto said as he pick his pace with his right and only good arm.

Nunnally cried hysterical as she she gasp for breathe, "My *sob* leg can't move*sob* brother!" she cries loudly as Naruto continues to block as tears flooded his eyes. He failed to protect her from pain...but at least he can...

SPLAT!

"MY EYE!" Naruto screams as his left eye was shot off! "Fuck!"

"We got no more ammo! Throw the grenades!" one of shooters yelled as they did what the leader yelled out.

Nunnally who tried to help brother falls to the floor and looks to see the explosives right next to her! "Naruto!" she screams knowing these weapons were for killing. She felt someone pulled her dress and pinned her to the stair. She opens her eyes to see a bleeding smiling Naruto, "Naruto?"

Naruto sheds more tears as he failed to keep her safe...and kiss her forehead, "Gomen...I got you hurt...but I won't let you die..."

"I'm scared..."

"Shoo, shoo...it's okay you'll be fine." Naruto promise her as he held her tightly.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Naruto felt like a lump of meat but even so he use, of what little strength the Knight had left, push himself off of Nunnally to see her unconscious and unharmed besides the bullet in her leg. He look at his legs to see burns and bullets that ripped his legs up badly. But his left arm...it felt gone...the Uzumaki laughs gently as he heard a scream...and looks to his three sisters he loved.

"Sorry...I don't think we can play anymore...I'm so sorry...sorry...sorry...sorry...sorry...so...r...r...y..." Naruto stops breathing as his blood flooded the stairs and more screaming came but unfortunately he was already gone at that point.

XXXXX

Time skip

XXXXX

Naruto sight was welcome by painful white light, "wha..."

"Lloyd! Naruto's awake, he alive!" Cécile yells in happiness and liquid droplets were also heard.

Soon Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light to see a white room and Cécile next to him wearing her military uniform, "Naruto!" she hugged him crying tears of joy. "We thought that the assassination also killed you too!"

"Get off me fools! I know that he's awake!" Lloyds voice could be heard from outside before he came with slightly frustrated look before changing it to a kinder look. "My prince, I happy to see that you didn't let any of the God's of death take you. How are you now?"

Naruto clutch his head with both hands and sigh, "Just restless I suppose..." his eyes widen as he realized that his left hand and forearm...are now metal?! "What the hell?!"

Lloyd push him down to look Naruto straight in the eye, "Deep breaths! Remember breathe!" Naruto did as he was instructed as Lloyd sat next to his assistant with sad look, "I shall go back to the assassination of your mother. She was gun down and killed before she hit the ground, unfortunately you and your sister...Nunnally saw what happen and killers try to also take with her. But you were able to save her but you yourself..."

Cécile went pale as she remember the condition of her friend, "You legs suffered second degree burns, your left arm was blown off from a grenade, along with your eye shot off too, and lastly your whole body was filled with bullets all over. Charles wanted to give you..." her eyes become glossy as tears were flooding down on her lap.

Lloyd gave a angry look, "He wanted to put you down like a dog who had rabies. Thankfully for your brother Schneizel came and ask that we can monitor you while fix you up." he said gesturing the metal arm. "As you can see we replace your arm with a prosthetic one. This actually the same alloy we're using for your machine light and hard as hell." the man tried to joke to only see the boy still serious.

Lloyd coughs into his hand realizing that it wasn't a good time, "Your legs were a bit easier to fix with the medical scientists and didn't need to be change look." Naruto saw Lloyd was right that his leg was were fine but a few scars were there but almost healed but thankfully smiled at the relief. "But the problem is that your eye...we can't replace it. So here..." the lavender haired man passed Naruto a eye-patch, "You'll have to wear that from now on."

Naruto nods as he puts on the new article of clothing, "Well, whatever...where's Nunnally?"

The two scientists stiffen at the names..."Naruto...they died..." The fifteenth prince of the royal family eye went wide! "You were able to save Nunnally from death but her left leg is paralyzed, but the experience was so traumatic she became blind. But to the rest of the family they have believed that you are dead. Princess Luluko went to her father and demand for investigation to her mother's death and yours. But he was upset by this accusation and banished her to Japan..."

"What!? Then I need tell to get-" Naruto was about to leave but Cécile grabs his shoulders crying sadly as Lloyd took a deep breath.

"Naruto, their dead...they were killed when Charles invaded the country and take over the new Area 11...formerly known as Japan." Lloyd as Naruto sat on his bed his hair covering his face...

"Leave..." he said quietly as Lloyd nods.

"Got it...Cécile c'mon." the scientist told his assistant who wondered if she should stay. "Now..." she sigh as she left basket next to Naruto.

"I made your all of your favorites...please try to feel better and-"

"Cécile!" Lloyd said in annoyance from his assistant being disobedient.

"Sorry! Be well..." she hugged and went to Lloyd's said as the two close Naruto's door...

"Lulu..."

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

Luluko Vi Britannia, seventeenth princess of the royal family stood looking at Japan with dark eyes, "Suzaku...I promise that...

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eye glowed with determination as he open his window, "I promise Lulu, Nunnally...that...

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH LULU

XXXXXXXXXX

"I will obliterate Britannia! And get revenge on my brother Naruto and my mother." she said as her sister stood beside her holding her older sister's hand while the other hand a cane.

Lulu sheds tears remembering the day she couldn't do anything for person she love dearly as he save his sister with his life.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lifts his arm to the direction of the sun, "That I will find our mother's killer...and avenge you. I know you're not dead...wait for me... I'll find you two soon..."

The boy didn't notice that a key was left behind with a strand of green hair next to it.

_NEXT TIME!_

_Naruto looks up and saw his newest Knightmare but was confuse when he saw the name on that arm had, "Gun...dam?"_

_XXXXX_

_Naruto stops Kururugi Lancelot Knightmare from chasing the terrorist Knightmare, "ENOUGH! He's shooting the place because you're chasing him! Stop and retreat now!"_

_XXXXX_

_Lloyd sighs as he look at Naruto, "You'll have to finish your school at Ashford academy. This an order from your father. But, look on the bright side you get live with me and __Cécile in our little mobile home from now on!"  
_

_Naruto sighs at his father orders, "Oh well..."_

_XXXXX_

_Naruto smiles at his class and was about to introduce himself until..._

_"Sorry that I'm late! My alarm...Naruto?"_

_Naruto run to her and hug his missing sister after eight years, "Thank god...I found after so long..."_

_XXXXX_

_"Nunnally...I have a present for you..." Lulu said with a breaking voice..._

_Before the blind girl can asked why was her sister was sad...his hand touch hers..."Naruto?" she asked and hoped that it was him..._

_"Yeah...I'm back Nunna..." he hold gently as he cried once more time everything is going to be back to normal..._

_**AK: Well...that was good! Now you all know that Naruto is still in Britannia now going to get his revenge and try to protect his last two people he loves Euphemia and Cornelia. Will he change things at home before canon or will only look out for himself?**_

_**Like I said if you want a girl in the harem review or pm with reasons why. Please review to keep this going this time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AzureKing: Hey eveyone the second chapter of Sage of Honor is here!  
**_

_**AzureQueen: Yo, this is all mostly King's work, all 6000 words!**_

_**AK: In retrospect I'd might have finished this a lot sooner if i didn't re-watch Death Note and Death Note - L: Change the world...so sad in the end...**_

_**AQ: *crying* Why L-kun!? Why did Kira be such a douche to make him write his own name for 23 days!?**_

_**AK: In the novel he had more then 200 days...guess they had to shorten for the movie...anyway Q and A time!**_

Nightlance44: _***King and Queen looks at each other pointed at one another* Thanks for liking it!**_

DragonPony022: **_Thanks for the girls and hope you give the rest later maybe this chapter hehe. Enjoy this long chapter_**

Lu Bane Na: _**Ehehehe, well don't worry Naruto is going to show the really to the word shinobi to everyone in both Knightmare and his own body**_

Jarjaxle: _**Haha, don't worry, every character has important role in this story. But Naruto isn't a cyborg just has fake parts...for now**_

Silver crow: _**Hey, thanks for the feedback read the rest of this to get your answer.**_

StrikeExia: _**Thanks for liking adn will put thought into the girls you gave! **_

northernlion196:_** Well, I hope you stay around to see the rest of this fic!**_

Anonymous 2314: _**Both season's will be cover with some things greatly changed, while Lelouch has been the only genderbent character. No one else...**_

yins: _** Trust there's a big reason why...**_

_**AK and AQ: Big news, The harem is now at 8 and no more...if you haven't choose girls for Naruto harem please leave in a review or PM us! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**CHAPTER START!**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Eight Years since the Assassination

XXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto was writing on his journal once more as always since being flung into this world..._

_It's been eight years since my mother's death and my sister's exile to Japan, or rather now Area 11. Ever since then I've been focus on protecting Euphemia and Cornelia with life. I was forced to take back my Knight of Honor for my sisters and became a knight for the Li family. It was one of the hardest choices I made despite the fact that it was logical. It wasn't that I hate them it was just...I wanted to keep the memories of my sister...as many as I can._

_Cornelia is now leading an army to crush any and all resistance groups for an Area, while Euphemia is still attending school as well...as for me..._

"Knight of Two, please listen to us!" Bismark demanded as he saw Naruto stop writing and looked up. "Thank you..."

Naruto sighs as he looked to see the full members of Knights of the Round here, "Huh, I'm pleasantly surprised to see all of us have attended to this meeting."

"Hey, come on Sir Maelstrom! Lighten up; it's rare to see you here at all anymore!" Gino Weinberg said smiling from his friend's side. "So what are we here for sir Knight of One!"

Bismark looks at last Vi family member, "Sir Maelstrom must be transferred to Area 11 to stop the terrorists from continuing to harm more of civilians."

"Wow, which means you're finally going home? Well, maybe I should come too for moral support!" Gino smiles happily as Naruto shook his head smiling.

Before he explained his reason a snap sound was heard he turn to see, Anya Alstreim, typing on a small device, "Memorized and recorded...are you…going to leave us?" she said with sad look before Naruto sighs.

"No, I'm just doing sweep up work nothing major. Apparently, Lloyd also finished my new Knightmare, so I need to test to see if it works." The Knight of Two said as Anya nods slowly and Gino complains on no free trip.

"That is no excuse for leaving!" Everyone sees a blonde woman slams her hands on table! "You are needed here in case of emergencies out of all of the Knights no can match your skills. Just tell that odd man to bring that Knightmare to the homeland!"

Anya just gives an annoyed look that Gino laugh at knowing why she was giving that facial expression, "It's not your decision now is it, Monica?"

An orange haired man smirks at this, "Heh, whatever the case for him is that he may be strong, but if he can't match our skills on Knightmares we might as well get rid of him."

Naruto sigh at this point hearing accusations and more yelling, "Enough! I'll be heading to Japan, if you can't defend this place without a single knight than you do not deserve to be here." he said as the rest the Knights understand what he said.

The boy excused himself as he left to walk outside and wrote in his journey once more using a new quell pen that Cornelia and Euphemia bought for him.

_Over the years, I work on my military career and became a well recognized Knight to the point I took my late mother's rank and title. My Knightmare piloting skills are gradually getting better to the point I can make Vampire boy, Luciano Bradley, make him hit himself with his own Knight...Muahahahaha...oh that was awesome, even most of the Knights of the Round couldn't help but chuckle at the arrival of orange asshole for days to come. Hell, even Bismark was shaking not to chuckle at the boy. Which gave me also the next following victory, I have gain that the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram, gave me a few thousand pounds, this world's currency or at least in Britannia, from a old betting pool to make him laugh when she became a rookie of the gang._

_It's not the Knights I have improved on during my stay in this world...but all the Area's that Britannia control. I help the Numbers; people who live under Area's must be referred by that, by helping the community and its people. I even start fundraisers to help the poor, though many Britannia's disapprove of what I do but thankfully and oddly enough I get anonymous donators from the E.U., Chinese Federation, and even from Britannia shockingly enough._

_Though many of my families say I do to gain sympathy or fame for it, however I don't care about since they stop especially when I killed soldiers who murder Numbers unjustified. I made sure any of the Area's Britannia military doesn't try to overstep their boundaries._

_Ah...I'm here..._

Naruto stops writing while putting his book on his belt again...their graves...

In front of Naruto was the most heavenly place on earth...beautiful flowers glowing and shiny like diamonds, scents of lovely aromas, and three black gravestones and one giant epitaph behind them that said. 'Here lies the Vi Royal Family'. Naruto walks towards them and sat on his knees smiling calmly as he sat in front of the grave of his family.

"Hey, I'm going to Japan to stop some terrorists and try to help people again. Please wish me luck mother...Lulu...Nunnally." Naruto spoke softly as he missed the days he was with his family. Though he knows that Lulu and Nunnally are alive he still made sure no one forgot about them. It was actually pretty hard to getting permission to put these in the Aries Villa. Charles Zi Britannia allowed after Naruto take a mission to the E.U. and successfully completed it, thus Naruto creating this grave.

He planted the flowers to give them, and others who also care for them, a sense of happiness. The plants were planted, watered, and care for him for the last eight years. It was a simple bed of roses before adding lilies, honeysuckles, tulips, many other flowers creating the most beautiful place in the palace. "Still talking to the dead?" a silky voice spoke as Naruto frown at which it belongs to. He turns to see gray a grayed haired woman looking at him while touching a blue rose.

Guinevere Su Britannia, the first daughter of the emperor, she looks at her younger brother before giving a seductive look, "Hello, my sweet little brother...I heard you've been doing good." she was about to pluck the flower before Naruto throw a kunai at her hand. She look at Naruto who had dark expression, "My apologies, I forgot about the rule!" she carefully spoke and apologize to her brother.

There was a golden rule on Naruto's garden no one is allowed to pluck a flower or suffer the consequences of their idiotic actions. By being prank none stop...even Charles Zi Britannia was one of the fools who dare to do the impossible...and his hair was rainbow colored for months.

Naruto walks up to her and carefully caress the flower smiling handsomely, "I do not care, dear sister, but I told everyone never to disrupt the grave of my family." he looks at Guinevere who nodded solemnly as she left. Naruto doesn't know why but lately lots of females of the family have been trying to get more close to him.

However he doesn't care as he only care about Euphemia and Cornelia...but now...Naruto walks past the epitaph and saw a rusty sword halfway inside the earth. He grabs the blade and left it without any difficulty. "I'm going to live for you all too..."

"You really need to let go of the past. It's not healthy, especially for someone kind as you."

Naruto turns to see Euphemia smiling at him as he chuckled; "Yeah, but someone told me that remembering the mistakes of the past will prevent the same tragedies again in the future." he looks carefully at his sister who greatly changed over the eight years.

She now has a beautiful figure that complemented the white dress that clung to her body well. Her once short pink hair was long that reach her rear end, "Oh, please staring at me like that Naruto."

"Shh! What if someone heard you?" Naruto hushed his sister as he look around to see no one sighing in relief. Ever since the fall of Japan, also known as Area 11, like all other Area's loses its history, art, and even the language they have. Since Naruto is Japanese they had to change his name to the literal definition of his name...Maelstrom. If anyone tries to use their old language and is discovered...let's say this...it ain't pretty.

Euphemia gave an apologetic look at her brother, "Sorry, but you have to remember that my squad and I were named as heroes even though the mission to the E.U. was supposed to be a discussion leading into a massacre." she looks at the sword that was bestowed unto him when he became the Knight of Two. "You used to polished and trained with that beautiful blade but now it's so dull and rusty."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle the only time he ever had any love for anything Britannia besides his friends and family was that blade...he sighs as he grabs it and looks Euphemia smiling, "I'll be away again. If you're sister comes tell her I'm going to Area 11. I'll say hi for you to Clovis."

Euphemia was about to say something before he vanished but she knew that he was running at top speed. The Princess looks to the epitaph that to see another series of names on opposite side of Vi family side, Here lies The Knight of Two personal guards, Fox Hunter's...

Though they may have been born in Area's they died as Britannia heroes and legends…

Euphemia smiles sadly, "I hope you all are watching after my big brother…I don't want him to get hurt…" she said as she prayed to the statue.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was flying in the military aircraft as he wrote more on his journal before his room's T.V. screen turn on showing Lloyd, "Good morning, sir Knight of Two~!" the Knightmare designer yells as Naruto chuckles.

"Hey, how's Area 11 so far? Any capably pilots for your new Knightmare, Lancelot?" Naruto asked as he finished his journal. "Damn…" he sets it down while bringing out a new exact journal.

Lloyd sighs dramatically as he showed the Lancelot unit with Cécile working on a computer, "Unfortunately, our search is not but crap…to steal a sentence from you sir…but we did finish your machine…two in fact! The first one is for testing the new system; while the real one will be you're actually Knightmare, assuming if it works well."

Naruto nods as he saw two tall machines a little bit away from the Lancelot, "Out of curiosity, what did you based off the Knightmares from? Sutherlands?"

"Actually these are new versions not a Generation of Knightmare's but a new whole breed. I choose the name from the schematics from the E.U. mission…however we can only produce one from the nearly impossible encryption codes they use on them. Hopefully they won't have any means to produce the other four possible versions of these units." Lloyd said looking away from the possible outcomes that the European Union could do in order to create them.

"I see…wait more than one?" Naruto said in confusion at what the man said.

Lloyd nods as the T.V. screen show five shadow-like figures that had ones and zeros, "Indeed, apparently we notice four of them have more of a range of skills…while the one we're working on is the most powerful one. We incorporated all the abilities and strengths on all four into this one which will make the system more advance and more accurate for you."

Naruto eyes closed as he sighed, "Hey…is she with you?"

"You mean project Berserker? Yes, she is currently in the Tokyo settlement buying supplies for Cécile disgusting foods." The scientists said whispering the last two words as Naruto cross his arms.

"Hey, I like the food. It has good flavor especially the wasabi ramen, that…was…damn…GOOD!" Naruto sighs in bliss remembering the flavor of the spicy dish. The two laughed in good nature as Naruto smiles, "I expect to get the machine ready when I land."

Lloyd nods and smirked, "Bring your body at its best…goodbye." The T.V. turn off as Naruto look to see the night sky. He smiles as went to his private room in the air ride. He locks the door to go to his pocket that had him, Lulu, Nunnally, Cornelia, and Euphemia all together snuggling to him…that was the same day his mother was shot.

The blonde whisker boy looks at a mirror to see his face he still had young face despite the insane stress he had build up. The prostatic arm is now more human-like (Think Deus Ex Human Jensen Arm) works like his old original without any problems. He touches his eye and sighs…and went to his bed to sleep and hopefully help people tomorrow…

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was snoring in his bed before a long bang came waking up the former Jinchuriki, "Ah, who, what, when, where, why?"

Naruto grabs his Knight of the Round robe that was in silver, then immediately rushed to see Lloyd on the TV screen, "What's wrong?!"

"Some of the terrorists stole a red Glasgow and many other variables lead to a huge battle! Clovis has given an order to start killing Elevens!" Lloyd said as he was going crazy at the action.

"Wait, Clovis?!" Naruto yells knowing that Clovis was more a actor than a soldier. Even though Schneizel taught him many things he wasn't as good as Lulu or Naruto's intelligence. Naruto looks to see he was above the Earl of Pudding's vehicle before smiling as look at his friend. "Oi, Lloyd prepare my Knightmare for me!" he said before shutting it off and grabbing a parachute. Then he opens the door smiling like a madman before jumping straight down.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH LLOYD

XXXXXXXXXX

Lloyd was starting up the system after Kururugi took Lancelot, "Cécile, is 0 Knightmare ready?"

The dark blue haired woman nods as she look the black and grey humanoid robot, "Yes, but shouldn't we give Naruto, Shining Knightmare? It has a better defense and power, and the systems are nearly identical."

Lloyd smiled his childish trademark smile, "Cécile, I know but 0 is for Allenby. Nonette's knight will soon pilot the successor of this one. But we've experiment extensively on Shining that we have to make sure we can have insurance for Naruto in the future."

The woman smiles at the logic before pulling the curtain off the machine to show its full glory. "I hope this will work though."

Right at that moment they saw Naruto arrive right before the smiling at them as he pulled off the parachute, "Don't worry, I'm sure that I can make do with it." the boy said...

Naruto looks up and saw his newest Knightmare, but was confused when he saw the name on it's arm, "Gun...dam?" he slowly recited the name as Lloyd nods.

"That's what the E.U. schematics called them. I couldn't make mistakes so I created as what it said." The tinkerer of Knightmare honestly said as Naruto shrugs.

The blonde saw the chest open to reveal a empty room, however he jumps into the cockpit. But..."WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CONTROLS?!"

Lloyd and Cécile smirk as they push the button to start the process of the controls. "Whatever you do just stand still!" the man said as he gains a dark happy look as he knows what's going to happen.

Naruto looks up to see a spinning device was being lowered towards him. He brace himself to feel his head and body receive a tight wrapping all over his body before his face was free from the black substance to see a skin tight suit clinging to his body. He then heard a female mechanical voice spoke, Mobile Trace Suit System checking brains waves, blood pressure, pulse, respiration, temperature and metabolism...All green."

Lloyd looks at a monitor that showed Naruto, "Alright, listen up the suit you are wearing allows you to move the Knightmare as if it was your own body."

Naruto raises an eyebrow; "No way!" he lifts his right leg to feel the same one of the Knightmare move as well.

Cécile giggles before looking at the scene on what the Clovis military was doing, "We're going to open the Dispatch Trailer front. Getting ready to move! In three…two…one…GO!"

Naruto bends his knees as his Gundam's legs also bend ready to move and dash straight forward and runs. "This is amazing!" Naruto yells as he jumps on broken falling pieces of rubble with grace of his old Shinobi skills.

He stops as he saw Sutherland's about to kill innocent Eleven bystanders, "STOP!" He jumps over them as he stood in front of them blocking bullet. Naruto gasped in pain feeling the pain from the bullets hitting his Gundam, "The hell?!" He then walks forward and took the gun from the Sutherland. "You are relief from duty! Go now and I won't execute you!" Naruto announce to the pilot in the channel…before clicking a button, "This is Nar…Maelstrom of The Knights of the Round all troops stop attacking! If any of you are still trying to kill Eleven's, I'll personally kill any who go against my orders!"

The pilot made his Sutherland went back to the base of operations while he went on ahead testing 0 Knightmare, "Huh?" Naruto gasp seeing the Lancelot chasing after a Sutherland but it started to shoot all over the buildings.

"NO!" The Knight of Two yells running towards the two allowing the Sutherland to pass him. Naruto stops the Lancelot from chasing the Terrorist Knightmare, "ENOUGH! He's shooting up the place because you're chasing him! Stay down and return to Lloyd!"

"But Sir-!"

"Now, or I'll kick you out of the military!" Naruto threaten the pilot as he saw the Lancelot ride on its Landspinner's.

"UGH…!" The Uzumaki fell to his knees after the pain from protecting the civilian's from the bullets."I'd better be heading back as well…huh?" Naruto saw a green haired girl moving slowly out of a building. "System off!"

The Gundam power went off as the cockpit's entrance was open and Naruto jumps out to help the girl. "Hey, are you alright?!"

The girl looks at him gasping before running back the warehouse she came out off, "Please go away!"

"Wait!" the last living Vi member runs to her and sees dead bodies of Britannia soldiers! "What the hell?" He suddenly sees the girl about to pass by him but he grabs her hand. The green haired spins to give him a kick to the head!

Naruto ducks as he sweep kick her but she jumps smiling with an odd look of interested, "Whoa!" the girl said after slipping on some blood.

"Hey, I got you-MMH!"He tries to grabs the girl but only to have her fall on top of him. When this happen the girl's lips locked on to Naruto's as they fell to the ground. 'She tastes like...pizza...' "Are you-?"

The girl chopped Naruto's neck with her hand smiling mischievously as the Knight was knocked out. "Hmm...so he's Marianne adopted son? Odd, he has more potential then Lulu and Mao combined...well, I'm sure he'll be a good case of insurance as a backup plan." She placed her forehead on his...before sighing.

She went to his eye patch to see his damage eye, "So it didn't work because he didn't have both eyes? Shame...oh well, Lulu would be enough."

She leaves Naruto but not before looking at him one last time, "Hmm...he seems to be like me...maybe he'll turn out to be a fascinating guy."

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto open his remaining eye to see Lloyd right beside him, "You know I think we should rent a room in the hospital since you're so keen on coming back here so much." the man jokes as Naruto moves up.

"What happen?" the blonde asked as he look to see his body covered in bruises.

Lloyd looks at his friend, "Well, it seems that the Mobile Trace Suit system causes damage to the pilot. We were able to find you unconscious in a warehouse filled with dead Britannia's soldiers. Thankfully, we were able to get you better."

Naruto nods as he stood up, "I see."

Lloyd laughs nervously all of a sudden, "Also, we got bad news...it seems that Charles took notice that you didn't finish your education. So he ordered you to be placed in Ashford Academy to finish your studies. But hey you can crash with me at the Mobile trailer for Lancelot with Cécile!"

"Crap, I was kinda hoping he didn't care enough to send me back." Naruto complained at the announcement.

Lloyd was about to say more until Cécile came holding a basket of food, "Hello, I've brought you some rice balls." she said as Naruto was given one and ate it.

"Hmm...Oh! You put in some berries?" he said as the boy got dressed while eating the snack.

The three soon left the hospital as Lloyd explain the situation, "Wait, Clovis is dead?"

"Apparently so, and they have blamed Kururugi, the pilot of Lancelot, and this person called Zero came to save him. All of these events happen in just one day." Lloyd explained making Naruto realized he was out for more than a day.

"I see..." Naruto was impressed by this Zero character that not only played with Clovis forces with mind games, but killed him. "So I guess the Pureblood's are getting blamed?"

"Yup! Haha, poor them for getting so much political power to get damage by a...orange." the tinkerer jokes at the failure of the fools. The three called a taxi as they went to the school, "But now, we need you to go to school while we figure the pain simulation to your new Knightmare."

"But, wait I'm like in my twenties. So wouldn't be weird for me to go to a high school?" The Knight spoke in curiosity.

Cécile nod at the logic, "It's actually not the first time that this kind of situations has happen to Knight's. So it's fine besides you still look young and handsome- I mean cute! Ah, I mean uh...boyish!" she blushed trying to ratify her mistake.

Before the two males could understand why she was turning red and stuttering the vehicle stops, "Oh we're here. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW MINUTES LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Cécile were waiting outside for the scientist to come out. Thankfully the man came out with a annoyed look you might see when told to do a mundane task, "Ugh, I got you in but unfortunately the headmaster daughter was there and asked me to go on a date with her own daughter."

"Pfft..." The two odd cuisine eating friends tried to hold in their laughter from the news. Lloyd would marry a computer than show a interest in females.

"Well, your class is over there. Cécile and I have to back to the Lancelot and Shining right now to get them in working condition for you and Suzaku." the lavender man said as his assistant fellow after saying her farewell to Naruto.

Naruto walks forward to head to his class, "Uhh..." he knock on the door which the teacher opens.

The man nearly fainted from the most famous Knight of the Round in front of him but walks out and bows to the boy respectively, "Uh, what can I do for you sir!?"

"At ease, I'm here as a student. Here..." The blonde adult passes him a document of his predicament. "So is this all right with you sir?"

"O-Of course! Please come and introduce yourself, Lord Britannia!" the man humbly bows and opens the door.

Naruto looks back before entering, "Please call me Maelstrom." he requested as the knight entered the class.

"Oh my god, is that Sir Maelstrom?!"

"He is! Why is he here?"

Naruto chuckles inwardly at the inattention from the people surprised to see him. Back home in Konoha he would kill for attention like this but now it's getting annoying. "Hey, I'm Maelstrom Vi Britannia...I-"

Before he can introduce himself Naruto looks to see the door in other side of the classroom open..."N...na...nani?"

A beautiful eighteen year old girl with long waist ebony hair that was glittering like a dark jewel, her body was lithe and petite. The girl was wearing a boy black school uniform that clung to her body curves well and her chest proportions were B-cups that fitted her lovely body type. Her amethysts eyes were alarmed as she came, "Sorry, my alarm clock didn't wake me up..." the girl stops as she saw the one person that would never come back to see her. "Naruto?...is that...really you?..."she asked her eyes watering from her supposedly dead brother.

Naruto face was covered by his face as he walks quickly to her and the Knight of the Vi family looks at the teacher. "I need to talk to this girl! Carry on with class without us!"

Naruto grabs the girl's hand and drag her to the stairs, thankfully close by, as they continue to go up floors until they reach the rooftops.

Naruto lets go as he took a few more steps forward and turn to see the girl…no…his supposedly dead sister…he walks slowly as did the female. "Lu…is that really you?" he asked making the girl gasped as she cover her mouth before dashing towards him and squeezed the life out of him.

Due to the girl's lunge Naruto fell on her back but continue to hold her. He heard her small choked sobs and held her as brother should for his love ones, "I'm so glad that you're safe…I missed you so much Lulu…"

She looks up her eyes flooding with tears as Luluko smiled through her tears, "It's really you...but how?"

"It's a really long story...are you sure that you want to hear this?" Lulu and Nunnally's former Knight of Honor asked.

She gains a pleading look at her brother, "Please..."

Naruto told her what happen to him after the assassination of their mother. How Schneizel let Lloyd and Cécile to help him...and how his eye was now gone. He explained that he was given a replacement arm and recently became the Knight of Two from E.U. mission.

He finally explained to the reason he came to area 11 for his new Knightmare frame, "So I took more damage than I realized and was unconscious until a few hours ago." he explained to his sister. They were sitting on a bench as she had her head on his shoulder.

"So...are you going to bring me back home?" she asked in slight fear as squeezed Naruto's hand softly.

Naruto looks at her with determination, "No, you are better off here! If I brought to his royal asshole-ness he would use to marry some fat bastard! I want to you to be happy and look like you are now a sweet beautiful lady enjoying life..." he placed a hand gently on Lulu's cheek as he spoke with kindness in his tone.

The fallen princess hug him one more time, "Thank...you..." she moves away from Naruto as she smile gratefully at him.

They sat in silence on a nearby bench…Lulu had her head on her brother shoulder sighing in bliss, "Naruto…?"

The Knight of the Round hums to confirm that he was listening… "Do you want to see Nunnally?"

Naruto looks in shock as he nods… "Please…"

"Follow me…"

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE JAPANESE LIBARATION FRONT HQ

XXXXXXXXXX

Katase Tatewaki was looking at his two most trusted men as he looks at the footage of Naruto's 0 Gundam performance, "So this Knightmare allows one to move like its own body?" The general of the JLF asked.

A stern face man who was sitting on his knees nods, "Impressive, what do you think Bushido-san?"

Out of the shadows was a teen boy with black spiky hair wearing a black and purple kimono along with a demonic oni samurai mask over his face, "True...only three faults are in this machine."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" the stern man said hoping that Bushido would explain.

"First is that pilot must be experienced and well verse in combat. Second of the three is that this...Knightmare has some kind stress to the pilot since rumors heard the person was in the hospital." The teen said as the general spoke with a eyebrow raise.

"What about the last reason?"

Bushido smirks; "Only he can be stupid enough to fight in a something so insane." he said grabbing his mask showing two red eyes with three tomoes. "Isn't that right Naruto?"

"Naruto?" the stern man repeated the name.

"Yes Tohdou...the man I was looking for. A friend...I've been searching for with two others to bring him back home."

Tohdoh nods as he stood, "Very well, we'll be given one instead of the Guren Mark II. We want you to pilot Sasuke Uchiha..."

The Uchiha smiles as he puts back his mask, "No worries, just leave it to me."

Sasuke left back into darkness, "I hope you're alright dobe...we came here to bring you back home. I wonder where the two are...?"

XXXXXXXXXX

IN FEMALE DORMS

XXXXXXXXXX

Nunnally sigh as she walk carefully, "I wonder when big sister is coming?" she asked to herself since her maid Sayoko went to Lulu after getting a call. Nunnally walking stick hits into the dinner table causing her to stop.

She's getting better...Nunnally smiles joyously as she finally gotten better at using her walking cane. She looks at the door to the room to hear her sister come in, "Oh, welcome big sister. Wait isn't class in session? You shouldn't be cutting class."

Lulu giggled before speaking, "I see you finally got used to walking with the cane."

Nunnally nods also giggling at the accomplishment, "Thank you for the compliment." It was one of the hardest things for her to do. When the bullet was lodge into her leg the doctors in the homeland told her leg will be paralyzed. But thankfully the family she and her brother were in helped her.

Slowly but surely she stopped using a wheelchair and started to walk again. Although she has a small limp, but she won't complain if it meant walking around again. "I need to thank mister Tohdou for giving me so much encouragement to do this."

Lulu takes a deep breath, "Nunnally...there's someone here who wanted to see you for so long..." she said in soft tone.

"Huh? Who?" Nunnally asked before she felt a gentle hand on her own..."Naruto?" she clasped his hand with both of hers trembling slightly. "Are you really here?"

Nunnally felt a pair of strong arms gently wrap around her delicate body, "Yeah... It's me Nunna...I missed you..."

Nunnally started to cry slightly at one of her wishes coming true, "I wanted to be with you again...but why are you here?"

"It's a long story but...after the assassination..."

XXXXXXXXXX

MEANWHILE IN THE EUROPEAN UNION, PARIS HQ

XXXXXXXXXX

A girl wearing a blue military uniform looks up at the machine that she must pilot, "Bolt Gundam?..."

She looks and see her superior come to her, "Amazing isn't it? The power of our Gundam's will overcome the Knightmare's that Britannia created."

"Indeed, but what about the two Gundam's that we send to Chinese Federation? Dragon and Shadow Gundam?" the woman asked her superior.

The woman chuckles, "Insurance, in case we lose to Charles. Sakura, the general wants you to pilot this machine."

The young woman takes her hat off to reveal short pink hair, "Fine, but I request that my team stay with me. They're the only ones who adapt to my strategies."

"Thank you, at ease!"

Sakura salutes her friend before pulling out an old photo of herself and three other individuals, "Naruto, Sasuke please be careful. I wonder where Kakashi-sensei ended up..."

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH VI FAMILY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finished his story as Nunnally was listening intently, "And Lulu told me you were here."

"Oh my, I...so you're going to let us stay together?" Nunnally asked to make sure that her brother was being serious.

"I promise however since my status of Knighthood I can't drop it or the old bas...uh, father would try to force me into marriage or as a hostage." he said still holding his little sisters hand slightly afraid she might vanish from his world again.

Nunnally face became slightly angered, "No, I don't want you to marry some unknown girl!"

"Haha, don't you and Lulu are the only girl that I need." Naruto joked at his sisters however both blushed at the wording. "You know...Euphemia and Cornelia miss ya so much..." he tried to make them remember that he wasn't the only one who loved them.

"Yeah, we thought as much." Lulu coldly responded not of anger but of jealously. Over the years the Li family of Britannia has gotten close to her brother. Moh...that's not fair...

Naruto looks at a window seeing night has started to fall upon the sky, "Whoa, it's time for me to go back to Lloyd."

Nunnally grabs his hands when he stood up, "Can't you stay over for today please?" she asked with all her might not prepare to let her brother go once more.

"Lloyd may be fine with it, but Cécile is kinda of a mother hen with me ya'know?" Naruto told his sister but Lulu passes him a phone.

"Then call him now, we can at least ask. The worst he can say is no, since you are a Knight of the Round you are above the law when it benefits you." The fallen princess spoke as Naruto nods. He never tried to use his power for such underhanded means…though that was kind of a hypocritical of him since he is a Shinobi.

The Knight of Two calls Lloyd's private phone…

…

…

…

"Hello? Who is this calling?" Lloyd said a bit annoyed at the call, it seems that he was busy with his Knightmare's again.

"It's Naruto…listen I met some old friends of mine at school. So I'm letting you know that I am going to stay the night at their place. I hope that it's not inconvenience for you, Lloyd." Naruto requested the two sisters pray that he would get a green light.

Lloyd made a sound that was between a laugh and cry of shock, "Wah?! Sure, just come as early as possible for your Knightmare training. Shining isn't one to be stood up, good night."

"Kay, thanks. Tell Cécile and Allenby that I said night and tell her don't be worry, since the girls are very sweet." He said not hearing a loud voice.

"Wait your friends are girl-!?"

However the voice was cut off from Naruto giving the Lulu the phone, "So I guess I'll crash at the couch?"

Lulu and Nunnally look at each then giggle, "No, we're going to sleep together!" they chimed together taking both of Naruto's arms.

"EH?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE VERMILLION FORBIDDEN CITY

XXXXXXXXXX

Xingke was sitting in dark lit room with two others with him, "So has things be proceeding smoothly?" the man asked holding his sword.

"Yeah, bro is now a Knight! So if they ever try to attack us he'll make them look for peaceful solutions!" a childish boy's voice came happily saying the information.

Xingke smiles at the boy who spared him death and allowed him to work under his lady's guidance, "Our empress has gone into a deep depression. Hopefully, we can bring back our friend back, for her sake and our country's."

"Don't worry, Naruto isn't one to bow to other he will come back where he has friends and protect them to his dying breath." A new voice spoke, this man had silver hair spiky up that seemed to defy gravity.

Xingke gains his serious face back, "So you say…Kakashi Hatake. I still don't trust you, but thanks to you our empress has been happy again since you tell her stories about Naruto before he can under as her Guardian."

"Yeah, how do you know bro again?" the boy asked as Kakashi let a small chuckle.

The man opens his left eye to show a red eye with three tomoes, "Well Sai Saici, he was my student and now as his teacher I should help him and his friends. Especially after he defeated her…"

The man looks at the moon, "Naruto, we hope you'll be fine until we meet again."

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH THE VI FAMILY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sleeping in a bed...with both his sister sleeping soundly on both his sides, "Hmph...as long as they are happy." he held them closer to his body. "Ah...I will always protect you two..."

A few minutes later Naruto fell asleep, while Lulu woke up with sleepy eyes. She looks over to see Nunnally still asleep on her side. Lulu sat up as she look at her with kind loving eyes, "Naruto..." she leans down and kisses him on the lips this time out of love not jealousy that Euphemia made her gain when she saw them kiss.

Naruto moans into the kiss making Lulu's heart soar before breaking it off, "Naruto, I promise that Charles Zi Britannia will die for what he did...but for now." she wraps her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "Just let me be selfish and stay with you..."

She then fellow suit like her brother towards sleep, however Nunnally woke at that moment and also wrap her arm her brothers chest and blushed when she kiss his lips. "I love you..."

The three finally sleep happily as a family once more...little did they know that was also the last time as well...

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

Charles Zi Britannia walks to see a beautiful young woman, "Kaguya..."

The lady turns to show her pearly white skin and luscious white hair, "So is it time?"

"Yes, help me and Naruto will be your son." The emperor stated as Kaguya smiles darkly at the promise.

"Yes, your Majesty!"

_**AK: Well, how was that extra long chapter filled with all those elements?**_

_**AQ: I still say we should have added Shining Gundam instead of him using 0 Gundam for this.**_

_**AK: Hehe, everyone Naruto is now using Shining Gundam from G Gundam. He only used 0 Gundam for test drive to see if it works. And how did Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi doing in the Code Geass world and in different armies!? And how did Kaguya survive?! Will I answer any of these!?**_

_**YES!**_

_**But not right now...but i can say this if you guys are still confuse on want going on PM me and I'll try to help you on the way. And Remember that the harem is now 8 girls. So if you haven't put who should be with Naruto then put it on your review or PM me!**_

_**AQ: Well, have a nice Wheeee!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AzureKing: Hey everyone this chapter on this work is done...no wrong words. After this chapter I'll be updating King of Vampires and other fics I'd been ignoring like my Infinite Stratos and Naruto crossover and my Attack on Titan crossover with Naruto.**_

_**AzureQueen: Haha, indeed. **_

_**AK: First off Q and A time**_

_**Argorok: You never send me it to me man. Send it again or put it in your review.**_

_**Split234: I will tell who's in after the battle in Narita.**_

_**My Hopes and Dream: I will tell everyone after the battle in Narita.**_

_**Animecollector: Oh you'll all know soon and it's shocking when it happens hehehe...**_

_**StrikeExia: Read this fic and found out he he he...**_

_**DragonPony022: Interesting theory, haha trust me when they meet everything will be clear.**_

_**Nice suggestions as always definitely, hope you make more. But remember only eight for R1 in R2 maybe I'll add two more so watch out hehe**_

_**Jarjaxle: Trust me man, Kaguya isn't working for them or with them...she is well... You'll know soon hehehe.**_

_**Blazeblue: Haha, hope you enjoy it**_

_**Zweig: haha, I said only eight... But still thanks for the girls and hope you review again!**_

_**Welltall44: Nice suggestions for Naruto and even for Sasuke and Sakura. And hope you review again! **_

_**Silver Crow: Bwahahaha, yes bow down to the true king. But seriously, only 8 for R1 maybe two or even as far 3 in R2 but review, review, review your favorite girls!**_

_**Also before reading this I suggest getting some sad, battle, and slice of life music's ready**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! **_

_Naruto fell to his knees, crying as he saw a burning building crumble and fall. "No...This can't…everyone...It wasn't supposed to be a massacre. Only a peaceful talk…"_

_Looking to his left side, he sees a blue-haired girl holding onto a flash drive. "Allenby..." He wipes away his tears as the boy picks up the girl. Turning, he made his way to the extraction point. "Don't worry," he spoke to himself and the girl, "I will protect you."_

_As the boy walks and sheds his tears, he wonders…was it worth it? Were these Knightmare blueprints and that girl worth it? It had to be. He could not let their sacrifice go to waste. _

"Ah!" Naruto gasps as he awakes from the nightmare. His pulse races as he tries to ground himself back in reality. His eyes dance around the room, chasing shadows that only seconds ago haunted his thoughts. After a moment, he calms. It was just a nightmare, nothing more than dark thoughts made mental manifestation while he slept. He glances at the clock. It reads just past five in the morning.

"I know what I did was right, but I wish they didn't have to pay the price for it," he said to the darkness. A turn of the head reveals Lulu sleeping soundly, a small smile adorning her peaceful face. Tentatively, he places a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled closer to her brother in response.

Turning his head again reveals another figure. He absently strokes her leg as he recalls yesterday's events. Nunnally and Lulu had followed him to his room. The girl let out a soft, quiet moan, but the sound went unnoticed by her brother. Giving her a gentle kiss also, he attempts to leave the loving embrace of Lulu. It takes some finesse and some lucky timing, but he manages to do so without waking either of the girls.

"Sorry," he whispers.

With a successful escape, he moves to his next target: the kitchen. Naruto knew that with it being the weekend, there was no school. In addition, Lloyd seems to have finally tired himself out with his Knightmare fever. This means he had several hours before anyone would interrupt him.

Finally arriving in the kitchen, he proceeds to make breakfast. While he grabs the needed ingredients and tools, his mind wonders.

"Hmm… Lancelot…"

He knew the Knightmare frame was a new experimental prototype for the next generation of machines, but Lloyd made it very clear this new frame came with its own fair share of problems. The most were centered on the sensitive controls and the machine's ability to pull off impossible maneuvers and evasion techniques.

Naruto's own Knightmare Gundam was more advanced than any Knightmare the blond had ever piloted. The only downside was the frame's Mobile Trace Suit system where any damage done to the frame was reflected on his real body. The pain was enough to sometimes lose consciousness, sometimes for days. He had no desire to see what would happen if a limb or his head were destroyed. The loss of consciousness might be a little more permanent than he wanted. Naruto had asked Lloyd to look into lowering the system's sensitivity, so he was waiting for that to bear fruit.

The sound of feet shuffling followed by a tired yawn broke Naruto's musings. Naruto turns around to see Lulu sleepy enter the kitchen while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

The Knight of Two gives a gentle smile. "Still not much of a morning person, eh?" he spoke in a teasing tone. He got a cute pout in return. It took monumental efforts to wake up the girl, usually the combined power of her older siblings Naruto, Cornelia, and Schneizel. Seriously, this girl could sleep through anything.

He mentally shook his thoughts away. As much as he wants to tease her about her sleeping habits, he wants to talk about something important.

"Lulu, we need to talk."

The girl instantly knows the subject would about yesterday's events, but she decides to ask anyway. "What is it?"

"Listen. Tomorrow, rumors are going to start flying all over the place. We can't be seeing talking or hanging out during the day or at school," the blond Uzumaki told her in a serious tone. He knew all it took was one envious girl and the media could be all over them. Their digging could uncover the secret of her being a princess, which would ruin everything.

However, Lulu does not see this as Naruto does. She clutches her hands into finds in anger at the thought of Naruto ignoring her and Nunnally.

"We can find a way! You don't have to worry about me!" she nearly shouts, her voice only kept in check due to her not wanting to wake anyone up.

"I have to, Lulu!" Naruto argues as he crosses the distance between the two, "I love you and Nunnally too much to let either of you return to that life of backstabbing and death!" He brings his hands down on her shoulders in a pleading, but gentle, grip. He looks her directly in the eyes as he continues, "I can protect myself well enough to survive, but you should know that you're a huge target! We can't afford for some silly interactions with each other to blow your cover and reveal your identity!"

Lulu's face took on an even more depressed look. "I… Understand. But you can at least stay from time to time, right?"

"Hey, do I look like the sort of person who would leave and never see his adorable sisters again?" Naruto jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood. He reaches under her chin and gently tilts it up to his eyes. "Lulu, I swear you I will spend as much time as I can on my days off."

Even though he said it, he knows it will be a difficult promise to keep. As a Knight of the Round, he is nothing more than a tool for justice. Due to that, he will be forced to go to other country to fight for his own backstabbing one.

The rustling of fabric brings Naruto's attention back to Lulu. He sees her fidgeting under his gaze and very nervous about something. He was about to voice he concern, but she opens her mouth first.

"I… Naruto, I need to tell you-"

Whatever Lulu was going to say would remain a mystery for a time, because right at that moment Nunnally entered the room and interrupted with a question.

"Lulu, is Naruto still here?" the youngest sister asks, only to be swooped up by the person she was looking for.

Naruto gives them both a spin as he greets her. "Morning, sister! Did you sleep well?" A moment later, he sits down and pulls his sister onto his lap. "Since there's not school today, I'll hang out with you two all day. Lloyd will call later to check on my Knightmare, but knowing the Pudding Boy he will only need me for half an hour."

Nunnally is practically ecstatic at the news. She was about voice her excitement, but that is not what came out. "Eep!" she quietly squeaked, a blush taking over her face like a fire. She looks down to see her bother absentmindedly stroking her leg, again. She liked when he did this, it felt really… good.

Naruto continues to talk, "Lloyd told me that you wouldn't be able to walk again. I'm just happy to see that you can walk around, even with a limp." The former Knight of Honor punctuates that statement with a kiss on Nunnally's cheek.

"W-w-well," the girl stammers out, "Tohdou said that with guts, anything is possible. It worked. I can walk again, but I'm really happy about was seeing you again." She notices the warmth leave her leg as Naruto stops touching her.

Naruto nervously bites his cheek. That night, where he was shot and nearly blow apart, was one of worst of his life. Even now, he could remember the pain so vividly. His awareness is brought back to the present when Nunnally grasps his hand.

"Sorry," he told her, "if only I had reacted faster or paid more attention, you wouldn't have to do through such painful things."

However, the sweet girl shook her head. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have meet Sasuke. He helped me by removing the bullet from my leg and fixing the nerves."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks as Lulu returns from the kitchen with plates of food.

The fallen princess set the plate in front of Nunnally before looking Naruto. "Yeah, we met this odd guy. Everyone called him Bushido-san, but when he heard of Nunnally's leg, immediately Sasuke came to help. While he had Nunnally sleeping, we talked. Odd man, said he was looking for a few friends that became separated."

Naruto mentally nods in thanks to the mysterious man. "Well, let's-," however, before any of the siblings could speak, Naruto's pants starts to beep and buzz. He digs into in his pocket to produce a phone, "Hello?"

"Naruto... Uh. We… kinda have a code purple situation...and I would really appreciate it if you came now...before she cuts my head off," Lloyd's fearful voice came out of the speaker. Naruto sighs, completely understanding what he meant.

Naruto gives Luluko and Nunnally an apologetic look. "Sorry, I really don't want to leave, but since it's a code purple I have to go."

Lulu nods, knowing she has plans of her own to get done. "But, what the hell is a code purp-Eep!" she flinches as Nunnally pinches her stomach for swearing.

"Let me say it like this: if I don't go now, I'll have Lloyd's death on my hands," The prince informs them. With that, Naruto dashes off to save Lloyd.

Nunnally gives a smile to Lulu. "I'm going to play with Shirley and Milly today, but please don't buy anymore pizza. You wouldn't want Naruto to see you all chubby, now would we?"

Lulu giggles as her beloved sister leaves before putting an annoyed look. "What do you want now, C.C.?"

The girl that Naruto saw the other day was behind her eating a slice of pizza. "Why didn't you kill him? Didn't you say that you were going to defeat your former homeland?"

"Don't you ever say that again understand!?" Lulu yells as her left eye changes color, revealing her power Geass, "He isn't one of those bastards! And like I said, I'm going to keep our contract. However, I'm doing it my own way!

C.C. looks away uninterested. "So, the demon girl has an innocent crush on the angelical knight? Not a bad pairing, even if it's a little bit of a cliché."

"Oh, shut it!" Lulu blushes immensely at the words her contractor said.

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE LANCELOT'S TRAILER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrives to see Lloyd being lifted up by a beautiful woman. "Oww, take it easy, princess! I swear, Naruto's coming now!"

The woman was a drop dead gorgeous beauty. She had dark luscious purple hair that was done in a drill shape on the left side. "And I told you that since you're his legal guardian you're supposed to keep him safe at all times."

"Corny?" Naruto asks as the woman flinches, making her drop the childish scientist on the ground.

"WHO CALLED ME THAT?!" the woman yells. She was angry if the multiple tick marks on her face were anything to go by. She was not a fan of her annoying childhood nickname. She turns to see Naruto leaning on the entrance. She stops as her face gains a caring look.

"Naruto..." she walks to him with arms wide open then hug him tightly. "I'm glad you are fine."

The Knight pulls himself away while smiling back at her. "Thanks. Sorry that I wasn't here, but I was at school."

"School?" Cornelia repeated.

"Yeah, Corncob! You wouldn't really know since you're never there for Master!" Everyone looks up to see a girl working on the Lancelot head. Her upper is inside of the machine. She pulls herself from the prototype Knightmare, showing her appearance to everyone. She jumps down while wiping her face to remove the oils of repairing the machine. She had slightly spiky blue hair, sparkling green eyes, and her face was beautiful enough to make some angels envious despite some oil marks still on her face. The girl wore a skintight blue suit with a brown belt that was held by its own silver loop and a half jacket in pink.

Cornelia scowls at the girl who walks in front of Naruto. "Allenby Beardsley...the E.U.'s little project."

"So how was school? Made any new friends, Master?" The former E.U. citizen asks while taking Naruto's arm. "Ne, ne! Let's go to my room and talk! I can tell you all the additional upgrades I've developed into the Shining Gundam!" she said giggling and smiling as Cornelia holds onto his other arm.

"Nonsense, Naruto is coming with me and having lunch as well. He has no time for a little girl who talks nonstop about machines. If you need to talk about such trivial matters, then go talk to Lloyd," The Princess haughtily spoke. She is not going to let this girl take her brother away. "Come now brother, let's eat. I've reserved a very delicious restaurant."

Allenby pulls on Naruto's arm to drag him to her room in the trailer. "No, master wants to talk to me!"

Cornelia glares at the E.U. girl and pulls Naruto's arm as well, "No, he doesn't! My brother is coming with me and my sister to have lunch!"

"Itai! Itititit!" Naruto yells and groans from the pain. "Hey, why can't we just get along?"

"No!" The two girls yelled before Lloyd whistles making the three individuals look at him.

The childish man sighs before returning his smile. "As much as I want to see this play out, Princess Cornelia, I need Naruto to see his Knightmare frame-"

"Gundam, professor!" Allenby shouted with a pout.

"-and test it for a while before anything. After all, you don't want Naruto to have bad equipment, now do you?"

The woman sighs at the logic before looking at Naruto. "Naruto, are you sure that you want to see your machine now?"

"Yes, sister. Lloyd, if you would kindly show me the Gundam?" the boy asked as the lavender haired man nods.

The scientist walked up to ripped off the curtain to show a completely different machine from 0 Gundam, "Naruto, this is Shining Gundam. The first ever Gundam with the Mobile Trace System and it's also the most versatile one as well."

Naruto smiles at the design of the machine. Unlike its counterpart 0 Gundam, Shining was painted with blue and red colors while most of the white metal was left alone. Its body had a green gem in the middle of its own chest. The arms and shoulder had bared striking similarities to..."Samurai..."

"Hmm?" Cornelia looks at her brother in confusion.

Naruto looks at Lloyd with huge grin, "Arigatou, Lloyd-kun!"

The whole trailer was quiet, the childish man laughs like a madman...which is most likely true. "Well, thanks! We still haven't been able to create its weaponry, but the guards on its limbs are for additional defense. The fist has been quadruple reinforced with the strongest metal and cut with Sakuradite lasers." Lloyd said as Naruto nods with excitement.

Cornelia, however, glares at the machine's chest. "How's it supposed to eject? The chest portion is small and too well attached to the frame."

"It's not supposed to, sister. It has one purpose: to live and die on the battlefield." Naruto sighs as he gently touches the machine with his hand. "Lloyd, thank you for catering to all of my selfish desires for this weapon. This Gundam will be the only machine I'll use for battle."

"No, I will not allow it!" The Princess exclaimed as she didn't want her brother in a machine with no way to escape. "I allow you to continue to be with the Knights of the Round; however this is where I draw the line!"

This comment made the Knight of Two sigh in exhaustion. Ever since the death of his mother and sisters, Cornelia has been overprotective of his welfare. Every time he was sent out to assist her, Cornelia always makes him stand at the rearguard instead of being in the vanguard lines. Another time he sustained a minor injury, but he told the medic to go through every test in the book.

"Cornelia, while I appreciate the thought, I need this to fight and stay in the Round," Naruto said before giving her a sad smile. "After all, I did survive the E.U. mission."

Everyone was immediately quiet and tense from what he said. Lloyd and Cécile silent, remembering the disaster of what happened to their friend. Allenby went pale and held herself with a mixture of fear and self-loathing etched on her face.

Cornelia trembled slightly at the mention of it -the mission- that she gave her brother that cost him his friend's lives and almost his own. The Witch of Britannia finds her courage and looks at her little brother, "Alright, but I want you to promise me that you will not die in that machine. Always leave it when you have the chance and when defeat is certain."

Naruto nods solemnly, "Understood. So Allenby, what are the upgrades you were talking about?"

The girl put up a fake smile and nods, "Uh yeah! Shining Gundam's Mobile Trace Suit system is more accurate than 0 Gundam's version. Unlike 0, we're currently making optional equipment. This is the first and most versatile version we have created."

Naruto nods as he looks at the other machine, "So, what will we do with 0? It doesn't seem right to leave as it is."

"Oh, don't worry that. 0 Gundam is going to be rebuilt as either a sniper or close quarters version. We still haven't told you the best part," Lloyd said as he showed the Gundam's hand. "Cécile, if you will activate it please."

The dark blue haired woman nods happily, "Already on it Lloyd! Okay…energy reserves are well…_Shining Finger_!" she yells as the Gundam's right hand glows a beautiful shade of white as it generated white particles!

"Amazing…" Naruto says as he fells strangely calm at the power. "What is it?"

Cécile powers down the feature as she smiles with a small blush, "Well, I didn't feel right just leaving you and this Knightmare practically unarmed…So with Lloyd's approval, I put the Lancelot's **Blaze Luminous** into your Shining Gundam's hand…and I called it the _Shining Finger_. It generates the same energy output, but instead of blocking it, it uses the heat and energy to create a very destructive weapon. Also it can do this…_Shining Field_." She types more keys from her computer.

The Britannia-made machine raises its arm to create the same power from earlier, but the particles then instantly spin into a circular shield.

"Egad! You made another Blaze Luminous for this one?" Lloyd says in shock that his assistant was able to do such a feat without his help. He chose her as his assistant for Cécile's theories on Energy-based weaponry and defenses.

The woman smiles cheekily. "Well, I guess you rubbing of me sir. Besides, Naruto has given us a lot of funding besides his sibling Schneizel. I wouldn't want to lose a valuable friend…" she smiles at the Knight who smiles back happy to have such a kind woman in his life who acres that much for him. Suddenly Allenby and Cornelia sneezed…along with a whole bunch of women as well.

Lloyd smiles as he can use this as future blackmail for his assistant whenever she starts to slack off using her crush…what? It's for the name of science, "Anyway, we need to pick-up warrant officer Suzaku. Since unfortunately he is the only devicer who can pilot our Lancelot. And we can let Naruto practice in that Japa-I mean Eleven arena." Lloyd said as Cornelia glares behind his back

Anyone besides Naruto speaking Japanese or mentioning the word might as well shoot their brains now. The man and Cécile went to the driver's front and began to drive to the location where Suzaku was being released from turning himself in to the police.

Naruto nods and looks his friend he save from the mission to the E.U., "Allenby are going to pilot 0 Gundam?" he asked wondering why they were going to keep it just to rebuilt it.

"Huh? Yeah, I was going to become your new teammate from Fox Hunter's…it's the least I can do since your old team died to save me and get the blueprints on these Gundam's." She said sadly…she will always be at fault for that day. No matter what she will do for her master…the deed of the day will always haunt her.

"Allenby…you don't-" Naruto started to speak but was cut off by the girl trying to act all flustered.

"W-Wait! Not just me, Nonette's Knight of Honor, Rai, wants to also join and a few other girls who also gain statuses from their abilities!" she said trying to convince him.

"Listen we will discuss this in length later...but now just catch up on some sleep knowing you and Lloyd you two were most likely working on the machines all night." The Knight teased the girl who nods and went to her room to catch on some needed sleep.

He dramatically falls on the floor falling at the floor from stressful day, "This sucks!"

Cornelia looks at him from her spot, "Naruto...please...I want you to stop being a member of the Knights of the Round. You personally trained all the new recruits like Gino and Anya and helped out senior members like Nonette. But Euphemia and I worried lately about your mind." she said as Naruto sat up however the Knight of Two hasn't turn around. "You've been focusing on nothing but work since Lulu and Nunnally's death. Also when the E.U. and funeral for your teammates passed it has been nothing but missions. You're going to have heart attack doing this!" she yells walking to him.

"It's not like anyone is forcing me to work." Naruto laid back down looking at his half-sister with lazy eyes. "Cornelia...I admit that when those situations occurred...I dive into work to forget about them."

The Goddess of Victory sighs before sitting next to her brother, "Then why don't you just retire? Or at the very least get some time off."

"Can't...the old man would use me as a trophy husband to get another truce or advantage to snag another area. While option two happens Bradley would try to convince Knights of Five, Eleven, and Twelve to make Bismark kick me out." Naruto said knowing that if he doesn't continually evolve his abilities and achievements he'll lose everything.

The truck stops as the trailer doors open showing a brown haired boy, "Excuse me!" he said jumping with incredible skill to the Lancelot's hatch.

"Wait! You are not allowed to pilot that machine!" Naruto yells as Cornelia was about to pull out her Gunblade.

Allenby came wearing baby blue color pajamas, "No, stop! This guy is Suzaku Kururugi! Lloyd said that Lord Jeremiah is in battle with some off the Pureblood's!"

"What?! First they let Zero escape now they are killing each?!" Cornelia pinches the bridge of her nose thinking of the possible annoying idiots to work with.

"Boy, I'm coming as well." Naruto said stripping off his shirt, "You fellow my lead understood?"

Suzaku gasps as he realized who the man was standing in front of him, his hero. Naruto Vi Britannia, friends to Numbers and guardian angel of Area's. "Y-Yes, your highness!" He saluted.

Cornelia was about to say something before Naruto looks back at her, "Hey, this restaurant better have all-you-can-eat since using this system makes me hungry."

Lloyd comes with his assistant on the computer, "Cécile go lunch Naruto while I do it for Suzaku."

The woman nods as she went to the computer, "Naruto, are you already suited up?"

The man nods as his mobile trace suit was on, "Yeah, just tell me when."

"Okay, Shining Gundam...launching!" she yells as the Knight of Two and Lancelot flew to the top of the coliseum. Naruto moves his body along with the Gundam's to turn to Suzaku, "Use your slash harkins at the one coming at Jeremiah."

The prototype Knightmare did the action stopping the four purist fraction Knightmare stop dead in their tracks looking at the two Knightmare's. "Oi, stop now and I may let you off with light spanking children." Naruto smirks as Jeremiah gasp, "The honorary Britannia and the Lancelot?! But who's that inside that odd machine?"

Naruto activated the speaker on his Gundam and radios, "It's the Knight of Two! Stop this senseless battle and return to your positions!"

However the one Sutherland that had the lance jumps and went to attack Naruto, "As if we'll listen to Number sympathizer!"

Naruto leans from the hit as he knees the Knightmare back to the dirt of the arena, "Kewell? Huh, I never thought you join the Purist Fraction. You make the honor your sister earned cry in shame."

The man growls as he went again this time Naruto grabs the lance then proceeded to destroy the lance using the machine's raw power. "Suzaku protect Jeremiah!"

The teen nods as he stop the two other Sutherland's from killing the man who framed him. "Got it!"

Another came to attack on the distrusted leader before fifth Sutherland came to push away. "Lord Jeremiah, are you alright?!"

The man gratefully answers to her as he made his Knightmare stand up again, "Villetta, I owe you my thanks!"

Naruto ripped the left arm of the Knightmare, "I suggest this battle must end boy."

The man drops his gun sighing as Suzaku was relief, "So you understand us?"

Naruto eyes widen as he threw a cylinder object, "OH HELL! Chaos Mine! Everyone get behind me!" Naruto yells before seeing something from his left side. "What? God dammit, Kururugi!"

"_SHINING FIELD_!" Naruto yells as he uses his Gundam's special created energy shield to block the weapon. The blonde man hands were burning red from the heat of the shield however he needs to protect them!

Cornelia and the scientist saw the battle as she notice what Naruto saw, "Euphie!"

Naruto stops projecting the shield as he saw the Chaos Mine seeing his sister was fine, "Kewell…" he slowly dragged out the name completely enrage at the man foolishness. "This hand will show you never to overstep your own turf." Naruto rushes to him as his machine's hand glowed white. "_SHINING FINGER_!" Naruto yells as he grabs Kewell's Knightmare face and crushed it before going for the ejection cockpit. "GET OVER HERE!" The Knight yells as he rips open the controls to see a scared Kewell!

"I should end your pitiful existence! However…thank what even deity that allowed my sister Euphemia to come here." He said dropping the block on the floor and watching the coward run away. Naruto looks at the two pilots of the Sutherland's. "I take it that's this fight is over?"

"Uh, yes Maelstrom!" The woman said and Naruto saw her face she had silver hair and dark skin with golden colored eyes.

The other Sutherland pilot left his machine and bow in person to Naruto, "Your highness!"

"Oh?" Naruto looks at the blue haired man. "Who are you, sir?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald, I was one of your mother guards! And I also taught princess Luluko's and Nunnally's as a teacher!" The man said standing up with pride.

Naruto opens the cockpit of the Gundam and jumps out waving his hands to get the burning sensation away, "Damn that burns…I see. Well, it's nice to see a friend of the family. Glad that I was able to help ya and thank Suzaku too. If he didn't make Lloyd stop, I'd doubt we would have come for you."

The man nods at the statement, "You honor me lord! Uh, may I ask a question?"

Naruto nods but sees his pink haired sister talk to the Japanese boy, "Uh, how about tomorrow after my school lessons? Sorry, but my sister and I want to get lunch."

The man nods and allows his lord to walk by him, "Thank you for this chance, milord!"

Naruto chuckles as he punches the man shoulder playfully before walking to his kind sister, "Eu, what are you doing here in Area 11?"

The girl waves as Suzaku goes back on Lancelot to return it to Lloyd, "Actually, I was pulled out of school to become sub-viceroy for sister…at least for now. When she leaves and you, I will have to become the acting viceroy at the time."

"What?" The Knight gasped as he didn't understand the logic…okay he can most of his siblings usually do the fastest and lazy ways to end it. At least Clovis tries to keep things under the rug, "Well, I'm glad my cute sister came here. It was boring for me." He joked as she blushed from the kind complement from her older brother.

"Euphie!" Cornelia came to the two before hugging her sister and Naruto at the same time. "Thank god Naruto was able to save you in time."

"It wasn't luck, I would protect even if god were to smite her. Nothing stands in my way for my love ones!" Naruto shouted while winking at the sisters who giggled at the man.

Lloyd came smiling without any care as always, "So how was your Knightmare? It seems to surpass even 0 Knightmare almost beyond calculations."

"Perfect. Thanks for making this machine Lloyd. The Gundam movements were almost instantaneous and perfect synchronization to my actions. I can't believe this one is mine." he said looking at the samurai-like machine.

"Hehe, it was honor to make it...but..." Lloyd fixes his glasses gently as he smirks, "We still have armaments to create and also possible other Knightmare's. Anyway we're taking Suzaku to his home...so just use protection. GHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto and his two sisters blushed.

"Get back here you prevented creep!" Cornelia eyes went wide from hearing the comment came out of her little sister mouth who was blushing cherry red.

Lloyd ran away laughing like a little brother embarrassing his siblings on their dates. However his assistant came and tripped him over, but not before smacking him with a clipboard.

Naruto rolled his eyes on the two partners as he looks at his sisters presenting his arms, "Well? Let's go and eat! I don't why but I'm starving!" he gave them a handsome smile as they took both unoccupied arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

IN KNIGHTSBRIDGE RESTAURANT

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto just finish telling the latest prank that he did to their siblings for taking flowers from the garden again, "To make a small short all the girls make-up has been replaced with glue."

"Haha, I wish that we're there to see their faces now." Cornelia lightly laughed at the image of her sister crying hysterically at the morning ritual.

Euphemia though shaking slightly pouted, "Moh, though we don't all like each other doesn't mean you can be so cruel."

"Maa, maa. It melts when heat is applied so don't worry. So Cornelia, how long are you planning to stay here?" Naruto said causally but touch his ear with the right pinky. It was secret sigh language between him and Cornelia when they used to work on some missions. The gesture he made was to talk as regularly as possible when talking about their jobs.

Cornelia eyes were saddened, but quickly turn back to enjoyment, "Well, besides given Euphie some pointers and hunting Zero, I'll be here for awhile. Nonette's Knight of Honor is coming to get the next custom Knightmare that childish guardian of yours." she told him her plans as Naruto nods.

"Oh, that's right she is also bringing little Anya too! She says that she miss you." Euphemia said as well making Naruto confused.

Why on earth would she come?

Naruto tries to remember any possibilities of why she would come. After his mother's death she was all alone since she was Marianne's student for manners or whatever the proper term it was. Before she died she thought some basics on Knightmare controls.

Soon after Naruto arm and body was fixed, he was force to help the newest recruits of the Knights of the Round to work with their new custom Knightmares. He trained exclusively for Gino and Anya who showed him great humiliated. The two were great students who didn't really need any training except for Anya who still was new to the machines.

She had an odd memory problem that some memories just vanished without explanation. So at times he had to retrain her on some other controls. But the Knight of Five suggested that they find another recruit that can remember her training. Naruto convince them that he can make her remember and gave her one of his journals that he writes in everyday. She did what he ask and soon memorize and recorded every single detail into her book.

When the time came she beaten her predecessor and took the Knight of Six, ironically his mother old position before being promoted to Knight of Two. After proving herself Naruto took to the city to celebrate with Gino as well. When they were looking for place to eat, she stopped at a computer store to see a handheld device. Naruto realize due to her problem she may have to keep her journal at all times and write as well…so he went in and bought her the best recent tablet and camera phone.

From there on you can never see her without her tablet or phone, just like Naruto and his journals. "Oh, that's nice. Euphie, what about school? I know that father…" Naruto mentally barfs from calling the royal white haired monkey that. "Didn't pull you out of school for this…unless…"

"Yes, I will be continuing studies while being viceroy." She said smiling though Naruto can tell her fake smile with ease.

"Don't worry, I'll teach her the ropes." Cornelia reassures her brother before his phone went off.

Naruto looks at pales slightly at what he got, "Sorry I have to go." The man left as he waves to his sisters going back to Lulu's home. "Uh, let's hang out tomorrow after school!"

The two girls look at each other before shrugging, "Euphemia…did Naruto take his sword…the one from the grave?" Cornelia asked softly since no one besides the Royal Family knows.

A small nod was the only answer from slightly trembling girl…

"He still blames himself for that bitch's treachery…"

XXXXXXXXXX

_NIGHT (Play Naruto Shippuuden OST – Despair)_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto was rushing with his teammates as they went through the corridor, "Tia!" he yells as the blond woman smiles who the only one still holding off the guards. "GET OVER HERE NOW!"_

_The dark-skin woman smiles gently before shaking her head, "Can't…someone has to blow up the way. Lord Naruto, live for all our sakes!" she pulls out her sword case to show small Sakuradite bomb before throwing at the ceiling!_

_She turns around smiling lovingly at her leader, "Ja ne…Naruto." After she said her last words the debris smashed her body._

XXXXX

_Naruto coughs out blood looking at the girl as she snipes the enemies from getting near Naruto, "No…you…need to leave…"_

_He was suddenly pick up by a black haired woman, "What about her?!"_

_"It's too late for her…" before she can say anything else the cliff where the girl was shooting exploded as the sniper rifle fell to the ground near them._

_"Sinon…"_

XXXXX

_Naruto saw the last three girls smiling happily to their deaths as they put Naruto behind the rock with the girl they rescued, "Don't…go…"_

_"Sorry, but it's our turn to protect you…"_

XXXXX

_Naruto was in front of the graves of his fallen comrade looking the sword that was given to him that brought them altogether. "DAMMIT!"_

_"I'M SORRY! IT WAS MY CHOICE! I'D LEFT THEM ALL TO DIE!" he yells to the top of his lungs as the sky weep the land with rain. It was as if the God's above wanted him to continue with his sorrow. The Knight of Two slams his head to the mud, "I DIDN'T KNOW TO SAVE YOU ALL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! BUT I WAS JUST TO SCARE TO DIE! TIA, SINON, RUBY, JACKIE, SKY, AND SERAS..." he yells out their names hoping that they would come to him._

_He cries as the sky was brightening from the light and he looks to see the weapons his team use, "It wasn't supposed to happen. CHARLES!" Naruto growls as he looks at his sword before stabbing it in the ground._

_"Mark my words…you took my sisters…now my allies…" he looks up to the sky saluting, "Thank you for your actions! I thought at the time my actions were the best choices…it's already too late to change my way. I know I can't bring you guys back…but I can do for you, is to create the world we wanted. I'll never forget you…"_

_(End Song)_

XXXXX

Naruto gasps as he woke from his nightmarish memory, "Kami…that was…" he sighs as the Knight puts up his new eye patch. It was white with golden cross that was place diagonally on it, "I promise to make this kind world for you and my sisters…"

The former resident of the Chinese Federation looks and saw the clock in his room it was hour before school. Naruto left the building by using his window and landing on a tree branch, he continued to jump from branch to branch with faster pace upon each one. Until he stops suddenly, panting like a dog left in the desert. "Ha…ha…ha…ha…" he breathes slowly before looking up in the sky.

"Live…"

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

After class, Naruto watches as Suzaku packs up. "Hey, surprised to see you here."

The class watches at the once-called terrorist bows. "Uh, sorry if it's an inconvenience for you, sir!"

Naruto lazily props his head up with his hand. "It's fine. So, I guess you're the one piloting Lancelot from now on?"

"Yes!" The boy snaps a sharp, but sloppy, salute. "It's an honor to work under you, sir!" Naruto sends a glare at the guy. "Sir?"

"I work alone on the battlefield, alright?" Naruto almost yells. "Suzaku, do whatever the hell you want, but don't think you work under me. I have only one team for that…" He turns and leaves.

The Knight sighs berating at himself for snapping at the Japanese boy, "What's wrong with me?" He will apologize later; it wasn't taking it out on Suzaku.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto turns to see a lovely young woman with blond hair, "Yes, hello! I'm Milly Ashford, the student body president." She gave his hand to Naruto who takes it. "I wish to speak to you about Lulu."

"Don't worry…though I appreciate the kindness you have done for my siblings." He said to the blonde girl who gasped. "Hey~…" he playfully drag out smiling. "I'm not going to take them away."

The girl release a breath of air from the announcement, "I see…thank you." she smiles happily at the man. "Wow, for a guy to be his twenties your short and young looking."

*TWITCH!*

Naruto gain a visible tick mark on his head from the girl said. He hated how he look so young due to his Uzumaki heritage, "Thankssss…" he slowly said eye twitching. He had to change his looks constantly from his usual look to now. His spiky hair was now just messing with some of it old traits were there and his teen-ish face was still there since his chakra wasn't present to make him age more mature. (Think Takehito Asama from Sekirei hair style on Naruto)

"Well, I guess all that's left to do is make join the student council!" she said with cat-like grin…

…

…

…

"Huh?" Naruto said as he was confused.

Milly gave mischievous smirk, "Well, you know how today there are no rumors of you and Lulu? Moi, did it without any problems!"

Naruto eyes widen from the little fact. He completely forgot about what he did the other day and…oh she's good, "I like you…sneaky little minx!" he grins at the girl.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was studying at the library before going to council room since Milly was grabbing everyone else...

"This is Milly Ashford everyone cat hunt time!"

"Not caring..." Naruto flips the next page, if Nonette could be this world's version of Anko and make him blush numerous times how bad could a high schooler be?

"And the person who brings the cat also gets a kiss from anyone from the student council which now has Maelstrom Vi Britannia who just recently join."

"Clever girl..." he said in a deadpan tone as all the females dashed to get the cat.

XXXXXXXXXX

LAST NIGHT AT THE GRAVE OF VI FAMILY AND FOX HUNTERS

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was in front of the grave of her son's friends, "As you were lead by my adorable son...I shall lead you...rise...RISE...AND PROTECT MY SON...TO BRING HIM TO ME! IMPURE WORLD RESURRECTION, TRUE REBIRTH!"

The goddess smiles as six coffins appeared from thin air, "Rise and serve the woman who shall be her son's only woman...his only true lover and caretaker..."

The coffins open to show six girls but what made Kaguya smile more was the fact that sense the power in them..."Fufufu, he gave you the powers I gave unto him...you all have his..."

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE VERMILLION FORBIDDEN PALACE _(Play Naruto Shippuuden OST – Despair)_

XXXXXXXXXX

'Chakra!? But how...Naruto?' Kakashi gasped as he saw his empress using blue glowing strings to make a blonde puppet hold her.

"Naruto..." she quietly spoke crying softly as she made puppet rubbed her back. She tightly held the fake version of her friend shedding more tears, "Where are you? Why did you leave me alone?"

The masked man only visible eye show his sad expression, "Just little while longer your highness... I'll fine him along with Sakura and Sasuke."

(End Song)

_**CHAPTER END**_

_**AK: Everyone hope you like it! I know some of you are probably wondering why Cornelia is so kind to Naruto but remember he is Marianne's son and she cares for him. So it wouldn't be unexpected of big doting sister to be protective of him. And yes the Fox Hunters of Naruto squad come from different anime's and now Kaguya brought them back...but what The Chinese Empress how did use and have charka?! Find out in the next dragon ball-**_

_**AQ: Love, its Sage of Honor...**_

_**AK: Oh...well anyway if you questions about what's going send me a PM message or in your reviews. Remember the harem is totally officially until Narita battle so review the girls you want with reasons why. Review long reviews and have fun in life!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AK: Hey everyone! I hope you're ready for this hot new chapter of Sage of Honor!**_

_**AQ: I'm still a little horny from reading certin parts baka.**_

_**AK: Blah, balh you love it!**_

_**AQ: -_-, I do…*sweatdrop* f*%#!**_

_**AK: Hehe, so anyway Q and A time!**_

eniox27_**: More or less, let's say the reason she's like this will make you shock at why!**_

Demons Anarchy of Pride_**: Indeed**_

DragonPony022_**: Who knows, who knows…hehe**_

TheAbsolutistsCreed_**: I was rushing so that's why there were a lot of mistakes but I had someone fix it, check it out later.**_

Zero: _**Yes**_

Silver crow: _**Ooh, I'm so scared! Lol, but it's still time before the first part of the harem is finalized so get ready for that!**_

My Hopes and Dreams_**: Don't worry about jealousy…I already have a plan.**_

spilt234_**: No, 0 Gundam is from 00 Gundam. Otherwise I would just wrote Zero Gundam instead to use Wing-Zero.**_

Samhain Otsutsuki_**: Okay, choice up to eight girls from Code Geass to be in the harem and why. Like if you want C.C. you have to leave a reason why like 'she knows nothing but pain her life but Naruto also felt the same pain and can help her as she starts to fall in love with him.' Get it?**_

Akuma-Heika_**: Thanks for the better name for Lulu! So far my brain's bad with genderbending names ya'know? The members of Fox Hunters are as stated from each anime…**_

_**Tia (Tia Harrible from Bleach)**_

_**Sinon (Shino from Sword Art Online)**_

_**Ruby (Ruby Rose from RWBY)**_

_**Jackie (Assassin of Black/Jack The Ripper from Fate Apocrypha)**_

_**Sky (Two from Drakengard 3)**_

_**Seras (Seras Victoria from Hellsing) there done!**_

_**BartWLewis: No, so far no many people want in the harem in their reviews.**_

_**Now then enjoy the chapter!**_

_**CHAPTER START!**_

Naruto was dashing through the hallways as his shinobi skills were at all time high! He jumps and flips himself over students as they all look for the cat. He continues to hunt for the feline until..."OWW!"

He bumps into two girls...not as exciting as it sounded. One girl caught a glance was wearing a school swimsuit outfit with orange hair and another student...Naruto slowly gasp seeing beautiful red hair. It wasn't bright or as long as his mother's but just a damn beautiful. He sees a frail looking girl as she seemed immensely surprised to see him.

However the other girl pointed at him with comical huge white eyes barely able to speak, "You...you...Maelstrom...Knight...school!" she said in broken words completely astonished at the Knight of Two presence.

"Please speak normally; I am just another student here like you two." Naruto said as the orange haired girl nod as did the red head girl. "Judging by how you two are so nervous about the event...I have to conclude that you two girls are in the student council."

The red haired girl took a step back from the boy slightly afraid of his deduction on finding out that fact, "How did-"

"First off Orange girl here is in her swimsuit, meaning that she really wants to lock lips with certain member or she's trying to protect herself. Don't know about you red...either you want a kiss or protect your own lips." Naruto said with confidence as the two girl look at each other.

"He's good..." The red haired girl said as she didn't have any questions to say before looking at Naruto with pleading look. "Please, can you help us? We don't want to have to kiss some stranger."

The Knight nods as he knows that girls first must be special. "Sure, I think I can find soon."

The three walked until Naruto stops...and dashes to the stairs! "Found it! It's over here!" The girls smiled knowing their lips were safe now that the cat was caught, "Okay, I trust you two to capture this thing." he said as he went upstairs.

He was smiling as he won against Milly's little game however as he was about to enter the announcement room he saw the cat pass by him! "Dammit, the girls were out for themselves!" he growled for letting down his guard.

He looks until he saw from the window his sister climbing on the clock tower with Suzaku about t lo reach the top. "She wouldn't..."

She look angry and conflicted as she closed her eyes, "WHAAHH!" she screams as she started to fall towards the ground.

"LULU!" Naruto yells as he breaks the window by jumping through it! "Not this time!"

Suzaku looks back as he tried to grab his childhood friend, but she slip through his fingers. He gasp as he saw Lulu fall, "NO!" he yells as the honorary citizen was in shock.

Lulu was more surprised than anyone as she started to cry of this attempt to keep her identity as Zero, 'Of all the mistakes...I'm sorry Nunnally...Naruto...save me!' she thought desperately as she felt warm. "Huh?" The fallen princess opens her eyes to see Naruto. The amethyst eyed girl looks at Naruto's prosthetic arm that was fist deep in the stone he smiled warmly at her making Heroine of Eleven's blush at her brother.

"You know I should start becoming your Knight again...my troublesome princess." he whispers in his sister's ear who just buried her face into his chest from feeling so embarrassed. "Yo, Suzaku! You got what you were looking for?!"

The Japanese boy look down smiling happily that his friends are okay, "Yeah, I got the cat, so I'll head down now, but what about you, sir?"

"Just go Kururugi, hold on sis." Naruto whispers gently to his sister who nods quickly. The boy holds his breath as his fist and wrist was disconnected as he quickly fell to the ground. He held Lulu tightly as they touch the ground.

Milly ran up to him with worried expression, "Are you okay?" she asked looking the mission prosthetic hand of Naruto's arm.

"It's fine, it's a prosthetic. I always keep an extra one on my person at all times." he showed the student body president a spare for his hand. He closes his eyes as he winces in pain from reconnecting it, "Mmh!...I hate when the nerves connect! It hurts so much!" Naruto flicks his hand to wave off the pain.

"That's really impressive, sir." Suzaku said as he held the cat smiling at his superior.

Naruto nods to him as he say Milly pass him making the Knight spin comically around, "What about Lulu's secret?!"

"Huh? Oh, I guess it must've fallen off the cat when I caught up to it." The pilot of the Lancelot said in honesty as Naruto gave a confuse look.

"Heh, still trying to get dirt on me Milly?" Lulu came out of the building smirking at the mischievous student president. She smiles at Suzaku punching his arm playfully, "Thanks for trying to save me."

"Uhh...Lulu...do you know this person?" A green haired girl said as Naruto step in.

"He does, Suzaku save her life and mine's a few months ago. I'm not surprised that they kept in touch." The Knight said in confidence as the girl look at him.

"But how did you know?"

"I know since he told me and I meet her a while back."

Milly smirks at her cleverness since she told the students that Naruto knew Lulu and used Suzaku to make it official. However Lulu took a step towards Milly with a serious expression, "Madame President, I request that Suzaku join the student council."

Milly thought if she did this Suzaku will be treated less of an outcast while everyone else will back off knowing Naruto is now a member. "Oh well, I can't deny my cute vice president. Since all students need to join an extracurricular activity this is perfect."

"Alright! Hey, I'm Rivalz!" a nice blue haired boy said smiling at the Japanese boy who was a bit odd out by the outcome of the situation.

The orange haired girl smiles as she also went next, "My name is Shirley! Please to meet you." she smirked as Naruto took a dramatic sigh causing everyone to look at him.

"Oh woe is me. I didn't get this much attention when I join! It looks like Suzaku has defeated me by popularity." The Knight jokes as he sticks his tongue out childishly. "Hmph, okay! How about the student council celebrate? I'll buy the food, is pizza cool with you guys?" the Uzumaki asked as the members nodded.

Lulu smiles happily as she was glad that her secret and her friend were safe now...but she needs to get ready for tomorrow against her sister Cornelia.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER AT NIGHT

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was typing on a small laptop as he was sending detailed reports to Bismark about the Gundam and Area 11 situation. Needless to say, that the old man wasn't happy with Zero and demanded Naruto to kill him, whenever he has the chance to pilot with Cornelia's squad. He finished as Lulu came to the room with a smile, "That was a fun party; it usually takes about the whole school to make it fun. So-"

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Luluko sweated as she took a step back, "I don't know what are you're talking about."

"I saw you have an angry look before deliberating falling to stop the cat exposing your secret!" Naruto angrily said as he stood and turn to his sister. "Have you having sex?!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Lulu nearly shouted blushing beet red from the accusation.

"Then what was so damn important that you'll almost fell to your death?" he asked as Naruto stood before his sister. He makes her look at his eye by gently tilting her head up by her chin, "Luloucia Vi Britannia...tell the truth." he said with gentle love.

Lulu closes her eyes to block out Naruto's disappointed eyes using her real name...Luloucia...the name her father gave her. She hated that name as long as she remembers a girly name for tomboy. She was called by Luluko by her mother and sister to make more relax at him…but Naruto always call her that whenever she either did something he was impressed or disappointed. She didn't want to tell him that she was Zero...she couldn't if there was a possibility he will hate her. "I...I...I had my only photo of mother stolen by that cat."

Naruto looks at her shaking figure sighing, "I'm sorry, I went too far. I have to be strict with you, since you are too smart for your own good. Listen, I have to go with Cornelia tomorrow. So just tell Nunnally I'll be working on a project with Lloyd." the knight said as he went to kitchen. He started to make hot chocolate for him and Luloucia.

"Uh, why?" She asked worried if he has the JLF to fight.

"Corny wants to drag Zero out by killing the Japanese people. I'll be forced into the rear guard with the Pure Blood fraction." Naruto explained as he gave her the beverage to calm both of their nerves. "I order Suzaku to get help on his work with Lloyd and Cécile, so it's just me and another guy who is coming to take a prototype Knightmare for now."

Lulu eyes slightly widen at the last sentence, "By...Knightmare, do you mean the white one everyone is talking about?" she asked knowing that particular Knightmare is causing her plans to fall apart.

"Huh, oh no, it's not that one. Another prototype that was mine was based." He explain sitting on the couch as he was tired. The drink really does make him relax, before he can enjoy Lulu sit on his lap. "Huh?"

Her knees were in the middle of Naruto's making his legs closed as she started to loosen her school uniform. Her eyes were hazy with an emotion that Naruto never seen before, "Lulu?"

"I still technically won, since it was about catching my secret...I still get a kiss..." she smiled with a cool smile befitting her intellectual strategist.

Naruto was just confused on her sudden switch of emotions, "Y-Yeah, I guess...but I know that you don't swing that way with girl and Rivalz isn't your-MMHP?!" Naruto's sentence had to cut off due to Luloucia kissing him.

The man slowly tries to push her, but the pent up stress and sweet calming effect of her kiss started to defeat his mind. He gently brings her body closer as he wraps his arms around her small neck to deepen the kiss. The fallen princess lick his bottom lip as they stop kiss to regain oxygen as she huffed with her clothes and hair slightly more chaotic due to passion of their make out session. Naruto leans her neck to give small bite to her neck. "Ah~..." Lulu cries out gently as her body reacted in bliss to the action of her brother's bite.

"So beautiful and prefect like...snowflakes..." he whispers to her ear before chuckling slightly. "Too bad, I'm going to make you melt in bliss." Naruto promised as he licks her neck as he pulled down the school jacket she wore to her waist. What he saw was absolute perfection of his sister's body, "Scratch that last comment, you look more like eternal goddess." Luloucia's body was small frame similar to her younger sister but, like age does to all, more mature. Her creamy alabaster skin tone made it seem she was glowing in the dark. Her black lacy bra was the only thing covered her breasts as she became once again timid.

"I'm not really a girly body girl like Euphemia or Cornelia...sorry." she apologizes knowing that all her life she was always more like a kid than an adult. Ironic since her mind is genius that many adults would to wish to have, yet her body lacks to support her case.

Naruto pecks at her lips with a loving smile, "Like I care...I don't care about the body only the woman herself. You're a cute girl with delicious figure..." Naruto admitted though Lulu pouted with blushing face.

"Don't try to make me feel better…or else I won't forgive you." She threatens to her brother before gasping as she felt him touching her...there. "Narutooo!" she gasps with drool started to fall from the edge of her lips as Naruto smiled handsomely at her. "More...ha...please..."

"Hai, hime-sama." he added another finger to his sister secret garden as he pump them in and out as Luloucia wraps her arms around her moaning and gasping in pleasure. "Feels good?"

"Ah, ah, YES, ah! God don't, ah, stop..." she managed to speak as s0her mind felt only pleasure from her brother's amazing fingers.

"Good..." he smiles as he stops when Lulu look at him with tears, "Lulu?"

He caress his cheeks crying, "It's not fair...I can't do this!" she cried as Naruto pulled his fingers from her maidenhood as he grabs her shoulder. "I want you so much...but we can't be together...it's not fair for you or me..." she cries into his chest. "Yet I don't want to lose you either because...I love you!"

Naruto eyes open up as he was surprised by this passionate confession, "Lulu...I'm sorry I never-"

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oww...son of bitch that hurts!" Naruto complains as he realized he was in his room...though has one hell of a headache. "Lulu?!"

He suddenly ran to the living room to see his sisters enjoying breakfast as they turn their heads to see Naruto. "Huh, Naruto is something wrong?" Nunnally said as she felt his nervousness and distraught emotions. She may be blind but thanks to Sasuke she can tell people like an open book and even better when she has physical contact.

"Lulu...did something happen last night?" Naruto asked as his sister shake her head almost dully. "Are...you okay?"

"Yeah, nothing is wrong. Don't you have to meet up with Cornelia for finding Zero? It's about nine and Suzaku left to his military job." She said in an uninteresting tone as Naruto immediately went back to his room before returning in his Knight of the Round uniform. He kisses Nunnally on the cheek (not realizing that he almost kiss her lips) causing the poor girl to stutter and blush from the action and kiss Lulu on her forehead. She seemed to be slightly shock at the gesture before seeing him run off, "Love you girls, I'll be home late tonight."

"Awawawa!" Nunnally stutters from the near kiss she had with her beloved brother. "Sister did he kiss next your lips too?"

"Yeah, but its okay, that was probably because he was rushing to work." Lulu spoke...from across the table as the one from dinner table walk up to her removing the black wig she was using to disguise herself. She shakes her head allowing her green hair to breathe again. "Hey, I need to -ump- grab something from my room. Be right back."

She slowly move to her room since C.C. was on her back before she got off when they were in her partner in crime room. "I was correct about you two...interesting. Incestuous siblings one trying to protect his missing sisters and to love them more than he should and the sister becoming the heroic underdog for justice..."

"I'll give you the count of five to shut up or I'll kick your ass!" Lulu nearly shouted as she grabs the odd girl's prison outfit to bring her closer. "However…I still owe you for knocking out Naruto...and for switching places with me so he wouldn't get specious of me..." she let go with a small blush turning her back on her contractor. 'I can't believe I did such a thing…I guess stress was making stupid…'

"I had to admit that you two put on quite a show. Especially when you two are siblings though not by blood it still made me tempted to lose my virginity to a fun experience." C.C said before using Lulu's laptop to order five boxes of pizza for not getting her any from yesterday's party.

"I...wait you're a virgin?" Luluko said dumbfounded that this perverted girl didn't have the opportunity to get sex with a male.

"Yes, but so far all males I met were tedious…no, that's not right I'm not straight…I'm bisexual..." she said with predators smirk like a cat cornering a mouse. "Want to see my techniques I used on girls like you?"

Luloucia eyes widen before see grab her clothes as Zero and ran out the door to battle against her half-sister. Leaving a slightly sexual pissed off girl, "Boo...oh well...huh? No I'm not interested in the boy." she suddenly spoke to herself. "I don't care about his kindness, I WANT my contract to be fulfilled..." she sighed knowing that she has left the mind...however with a face of slight curiosity she touch her forehead at the exact spot where her contractor's brother land a kiss on..."Though it did felt...nice and warm..."

XXXXXXXXXX

LANCELOT TRAILER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in his Shining Knightmare ready to launch as he tried to be prepared to fight. However, knowing his sister she was probably talking to her two knights Guilford and Darlton."

"Hey! Sir!" Naruto heard a male voice to see 0 Gundam walking to him with sniper rifle attached to its back. "Hey, it's me Rai." the cockpit open to see a white haired male with blue eyes smiling at him.

Rai, an amnesiac boy who was found a few years before the E.U. mission he found him in battleground with no memory of his former life. He was taken in by Nonette as favor for Naruto and treats the mysterious boy like a little brother. He gains very powerful abilities with Knightmare frames, now proving that by using 0 Gundam Knightmare.

"Rai, it's good to see you again." Naruto started as he shakes hands with Rai using his Gundam arm and hand.

"Yes sir, great to see you as well. Hope that Knightmare works well for you." he said as Rai moves is Gundam's to nod. However, suddenly a loud sonic boom cry among the field as black object flew above them. Naruto's radar system had it track down as 'Enact', he activated Shining Knightmare as he made a communication video with his sister Cornelia. "Hey, I need to leave to track down an aircraft! Take down Zero without me!"

"No! Let the Pure Bloods do-"

Naruto turn it off knowing he has full jurisdiction to do what he needs to do, "Rai! Sortie with me!"

"Right!" Rai shouted as they ran towards where the aircraft left.

XXXXXXXXXX

EUROPEAN UNION HQ

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was cutting her hair to keep it short like the soldiers around kept, "*Sigh* I wish I can keep it long enough to make Naruto and Sasuke recognized me..."

"Uh, Captain?

"Yes, what is it Deux?" Sakura asked as beautiful blue haired girl wearing a black scarf around her neck to leave two trails almost touching the ground.

"We have a choice to choice the JLF or get in contact Zero, right? And who should we choose?" Deux asked tilting her head.

"Hmm…Zero is just a single man…while JLF are most likely to win are also the biggest targets to get rid of…" 'Not to mention that Sasuke is either in the JLF or even Zero himself…though he would have left a clue for me to notice it was him…' "We'll stay for a few more weeks before docking to Japan."

"Yes! May I take my leave my captain?" Deux ask as her superior nods at the request.

Sakura took a seat on her Bolt Gundam and look to the right to see another Gundam that her country made in time before Sakura decision to join which faction…Heavy Arms Gundam… "Naruto…where are you? We thought you were dead and we can't find you…" she smiles gently at herself. "Don't worry…me and Sasuke will bring you back home and whatever family you made here as well. After all you're our friend!"

Deux made it to her room before her turn red with many black circles forming into a ripple pattern as Kaguya appeared on her bed in her white kimono, "Has she chosen?"

"No…Sakura is still trying to figure out where Onii-sama is located and along with her two companions Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Okaa-sama…" she blushed as Kaguya walk up to her and caressed her cheek purring like a cat.

"Ah...my perfect family such sweet devoted daughters of mine to save our sweet, sweet Naruto...We can't allow him to stay in the hands of that childish emperor who complains about lies...isn't that right...Sky Two Waltz, former member of Fox Hunters?" Kaguya said holding the girl she resurrected as her loyal daughter.

The family who would love her and never hurt her like her old ones...and Naruto will be the final piece for prefect family. She blushes like a maiden in love for all the ideas she has to be with him and his sisters. "Listen, I need you to join Zero...I need Sakura and Sasuke to be away from each other as long as possible before I give Naruto his new eye. I have a feeling that if that happens we'll lose him forever."

Deux nods, "Okaa-sama, I don't think I have enough time to convince Captain but I'll try...where are the rest of my sisters?"

Kaguya hums still thinking about her perfect life with her precious family. "Mmmh...Either joining Zero or the JLF. Until then you're the only active member to save our Naruto..."

"Hai...Okaa-sama..." she kisses her mother as she left and her eyes return to normal. She made her fingers into a cross symbol, "Shadow Clone Jutsu..." A cloud of smoke came out to reveal another Deux. "You will convince Sakura to choose Zero and I'll...practice using Heavy-Arms simulation pilot system."

Soon...what she and her follow sister wanted will finally be granted to them...Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO AND RAI

XXXXXXXXXX

The two were in empty town with no tall buildings as they stood in place, "Rai? Is this were the machine landed?"

"Yes, the 0 Knightmare radar systems said yes." He said taking a step slowly before a blue light in the machine in its cockpit! "UGH!"

Naruto sees the flying aircraft above him before it slowly transform into a Knightmare! The machine body was lithe and scrawny as it pointed a long rifle at Naruto. "Rai, are you okay?"

"Yes milord...though I can't move too much pain and the Knightmare is too mess up."

"Alright, I'll handle it." Naruto attacks by rushing towards it with his fists. However the machine counters it using the rifle as a shield. "Damn, this guy is a quick thinker."

The machine kicks Naruto who blocks it with Shining Knightmares arm guards. The Enact twists it body to have its fists hit Naruto's side. The boy takes a step back as that was mistake as the machine shot another bullet at him. Naruto uses the Shining Field as it return it to the black Enact.

The machine instantly transforms into its aircraft mode to evade it but it left its gun behind. It circles around Naruto. "Who are you?" he asked but the answer was the machine was heading towards him dragging him up!

"...Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" a distorted voice spoke.

"H-How do you now that name?" Naruto yells as he saw a masked figure on his monitor.

"Are you him? A former Konoha shinobi?" The masked man said as he continued to fly them both now heading towards Cornelia's army.

"Who are you?!" Naruto yells as he grabs the machine before it suddenly transform making Naruto crash down. "KUSO!"

"TELL ME! WHO ARE YOU?!" the voice yells back as Naruto started to fall as he reach for the Enact before it return to the aircraft mode.

"Naruto...VI BRITANNIA!" The man said as he felled blacking out from the pain. The Knightmares gather around him as they went to help him.

The masked man was flying back before chuckling...he took off his mask revealing Sasuke's face as he pilot the old style control to head back to his base. "So...the dobe's a prince? Heh, so he probably finally has the family he wanted."

Sasuke laughs as he knew that it was ironic that greatest hero back at their home was the hero of the Number's especially for the enemy side. He frowns as he knew that the mission was to bring him back home, "But...he may have life he...someone precious to him...but maybe we can at least end this war at least for him to live in peace. Naruto...I don't care if you're interested in coming back home...just happy and safe. It's the least I can do after what I did." he promises to himself as he got a call. He presses a button to let it go through, "This is Bushido Uchiha..."

"Sasuke, why the hell did you take the custom Enact for Lady Kaguya's escape route? Why didn't you take Susano'o or Red Warrior?" Toudoh asked in irritation.

Sasuke smirks as he made quick turn and lower his machine altitude, "Test driving to see if this was good...it is...but the high quality rifle is uh...gone...bye!" Sasuke said hastily to save himself some grief from the man. "And I thought Tsunade can chew someone out...I hope Sakura and Kakashi can find him...I hope I won't have use my Gundam against Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXX

BRITANNIA MILITARY HOSPITAL AT NIGHT

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto body was wrapped in bandages from the impact of the ground and his additional damage from getting attack by that odd Enact E.U. Knightmare that harmed him. He left the building as he was discharge, "Who was that? Someone from the Chinese Federation or...someone back home..."

The boy sees someone sitting on the edge of a water fountain, "Anya?"

A beautiful young woman, with a pale complexion, light pink hair tied up in a ponytail that has thick strands of hair that falls next to her face and that also creates bangs on her forehead, and rouge-red eyes. Then the girl lifts her face to see Naruto coming towards her. She started to stand up and walk towards him. "Naruto..." she said as they stood in front of each other before she was hugged by Naruto. She also wraps her arms around her superior missing his warmth kindness.

Naruto notices she is wearing a semi-revealing outfit, which consists of a black crop-top with a golden crest of her family symbol on it placed in the center of it. On top of that, she wears a white vest-like garment that has a stiff collar pointing outwards, the back of her cloak is cut out to reveal her lower back, before joining back together above her hips, and splitting into two different leaf-like shapes and ending just below her knees. Anya also wears white shorts held up by a brown belt, black boots that cut below her knee cap, with pink socks that reach her bottom thigh, notable bands of leather that encircle her leg above her socks, black gloves that are cut off at her elbows, and - probably one of her most prominent and a red tattoo on her upper-left arm, bearing a likeness to the one on her top. Naruto remember that all members must tattoo their family symbols unto their body when becoming a Knight of the Round.

"Hey...I miss you..." Naruto said smiling kindly as the girl grip slightly tighter.

"...I missed you more..." she spoke softly as she always loved about his warmth. She never needed to record about that it was etch into her mind. She can never forget about him...ever...

Naruto try to pull away but the girl hang on to him he sweatdrop, 'Why is always forgetting her common sense…?' he thought to himself.

Anya inhales deeply as if continuing to check if it was him, "Naruto…" she only called him that name even though she must call him by his new name.

"You know…this is kinda weird now…so can you let go?" Naruto asked now embarrassed that people might start calling him a pedophile. Though she was cute…NO! NO! NO! BAD NARUTO!

"No…" Anya sharply said as she held tighter as she saw Cornelia with Rai walking behind her with her two other loyal knights. "Cornelia Li Britannia…"

Cornelia eyes twitch as she saw her brother being hugged by the Knight of Six, "Anya Alstreim let go of my brother!" she orders as Rai and her two knights sweatdrop at her tsundere attitude.

"No, if I stop my mind would be sluggish. I'm using my status as a Knight to hold on to him for my mental sake." Anya quickly said as she snuggles deeply into her friend's chest.

"That's a lie! You're abilities on Knightmares are great, meaning that you don't need to hold him!" She accused as Anya look back with small scowl.

Naruto sighs knowing that his little apprentice isn't one to back off…she might have learn from his own stubbornness, "I meant my emotional sake and mental."

Rai got between them as he held his arms, "I think we have something more important to discuss! Naruto…we got a problem…"

"Ah…" Anya softly gasps as Naruto lifted her up as she now his arms. She smiles cutely as she wrap her small arms around his neck now nuzzling to his neck, "Mmmh…" she hums happily at the better position to hold her Knight.

Naruto walks up to listen better to the white haired boy started, "What?"

Cornelia gave him a letter as she had dark look as she stared at the parchment, "The Knight of Five issued a challenge for you title…"

Anya eyes widen as she look at the purple hair woman, "Ribbons Almark wants to battle Naruto for the title of Two? Why?"

"No idea, The Knight of Five has delayed the match until next week." Darlton explains as he try to help Naruto understand his situation.

"Monica? Heh, I knew she like me!" Naruto chuckles as Anya pouted before kiss his cheek! "Anya, don't do that! It would send weird messages to people."

"What are you going to milord?" Guilford ask wondering what should the second strongest knight is going to do.

"I'll go in three days time…we probably should be able to kill Zero by then." He said knowing that his sister plan failed…all those peoples death…

Naruto sighs as he smiles, "Time to sleep, I'm going to the Lancelot trailer."

"Oh no, you're sleeping with me and Euphemia tonight. Especially with your body like this though we have to drop the toddler on the way." She smirks at insulting at the pinked haired girl who glares at her as well.

The three knights sighed knowing this was going to be a problem for a long while.

CHAPTER END

_**AK: HA! I bet you weren't expecting that huh!? So many of twists and turns already happen!**_

_**But seriously I'm planning on focusing on my Freezing Shinobi after two more updates for my other stories while also bringing in new projects.**_

_**Like my Naruto x Drakengard 3 idea here's a small preview**_

_My name is Naruto or, to others in this new world I came when I was learning to use the Kyuubi's chakra, Infinite. The strongest Intoner in all the lands, I don't know why but all started when I came crashing head first in a city barely a scratch on me._

_Suddenly five beautiful women notice that I have odd symbol on my head that meant Infinite. They told me that they were Intoners looking to bring peace to the world but using war to stop the army threatening their peace. I love them all like they were sisters to me, Two was sweet and lovable to all especially children. Four was mischievous girl but I love her kind attitude even though she's a bit of a human extremist. Three is so cute with her tiredness…and when she gets excited with her experiments. Five is a bit…aw, screw it literality! She wants to me to bang her until we make a hole to the planet's core and maybe even more than that! One…I love her the most to me she is like the sister I always wanted and she can only relax around me…heh_

_So I join them and with my five companions we will stop the evil…but…_

_Naruto stood with woman in white who had flower in her right, "You ready Zero?"_

_The woman looks at him with a nod, "Yeah…but you sure you want to kill them too? I appreciate the help but-"_

"_Stop…it was my fault that they have the whole world…now it's up to me to kill them. It's the only way for my redemption…"_

"_Then…LET'S GO!"_

_**Ha, bet you want to it huh? It's a harem with Naruto andddddd…Zero and her sisters! Wonder, how I'm going to pull that off huh? And also a Naruto X Gokukoku no Brynhildr here's another preview! **_

_A snowy background on a TV showed a blonde boy with whiskers, "Okay...is it on?...not yet? When? Oh, I see the red light it means it's on man! Okay...ahem! My name is Naruto...just Naruto for now. If someone is reading this then...I'm dead...or capture somewhere by V Institute. Listen well...they are aliens and magicians among us. I'm a magician by natural genetics. Watch..." he shows his palm as orb of blue light was now spinning on his hand. "...Freaky huh? Listen...you must stop the V Institute. They're attempting to defeat God...dammit I can't do this." The video became static again until it show back Naruto holding a odd gun. _

_"If there's some odd way this does work...My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze former Konoha Shinobi and the only human to use Chakra...may God bless you all if this doesn't work..." he lifts the barrel to his head as he squeezed the trigger. It suddenly cut off as a loud bang came and footsteps came before it went to static again._

_**This is a harem with Naruto X Hatsuna Wakabayashi X Kana Tachibana X Kazumi Schlierenzauer X Kotori Takatori X Valkyria and Neko Kuroha X Ryouta Murakami**_

_**Well, until next time! If you haven't chosen a girl to be in the harem yet but them in your reviews with reasons why! And to those who did please leave with extra long reviews adios!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Azure King: Attention this story is going down. I made rookie mistakes and will start over again in the near future, if you have any questions pm me or oeave a review and I'll get to it. And for the harem I'll finalized it from the reviews in here and use for the next fic when it starts. So if you didn't review which girls do so now that way I can make a good plot for them in the next fic._**

**_Sorry to all I rush to far and I have to fix this._**


End file.
